Tempat ku sekarang
by R'zpxtra
Summary: Dia yang terbangun ditempat yang tak diketahuinya,dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya.apa yang akan terjadi ? .
1. Chapter 1: dimana ini ?

Hallo semua! Aku orang baru disini,sekian lama hanya menjadi pembaca,sekarang saya baru berani update dimaklumi jika cerita yang saya bawakan GaJe,jelek,membingungkan,dsb.

Dari pada saya mati penasaran lebih baik saya beranikan diri membuat cerita dari buah pikir yang sederhana ini

Sekian dari saya

Selamat membaca

Chapter 1

Dimana ini ?

_Sumary_

_Dia yang terbangun ditempat yang tak diketahuinya,dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang akan terjadi ? ._

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah yang baru dimasukinya sekitar sebulan yang lalu,SMU Kuoh sekarang adalah tempatnya menimba ilmu.

...

"Namaku uzumaki naruto,seorang shinobi tingkat atas (mungkin) yang terdampar didunia antah berantah ini,entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa ke dunia ini,itu yang selalu kupikirkan dengan otak yang pas-pas'an ini".

Kejadiannya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Aku yang tertidur setelah menjalankan missi dari nenek,tiba tiba setelah bangun aku sudah berada di de- emm maksudku kota ini,aku yang terbangun menatap kaget tempat yang ku tiduri saat itu hanya sebidang tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput dan terdapat banyak pohon yang menjulang tinggi disekitar ku,jelas jelas semalam aku tertidur diatas yang tidak kaget coba ?".

"Aku yang kebingungan dengan apa yang telah terjadi,terselamatkan oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang lewat ditempat ini,memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadanya"

"Maaf,paman mengganggu perjalan anda"

Bicara yang sopan kepada orang tua itu wajib

"Ya,apa ada yang perlu saya bantu"

Paman itu menatapku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ini dimana ya ?"

Sambil menggaruk bagian kepala yang tidak gatal aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Apa kamu tersesat ?"

Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala saja.

"Memang kamu berasal dari mana ?"

Dia malah bertanya (lagi),hey disini aku yang bertanya paman,gerutuku dalam hati.

"Aku berasal dari konoha paman,saat terbangun aku sudah berada ditempat ini"

"Dari konoha ?,kota apa itu ?,di negara mana itu ?,coba katakan lebih rinci tempat asal mu ?

(Lagi) Dia menjawab dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan tentang konoha,mencoba bersabar untuk mendapatkan pentunjuk itu lebih baik.

"Desa konoha itu berada diwilayah negara api,dan konoha adalah salah satu dari lima desa besar shinobi".aku menjelaskan letak konoha kepadanya, hanya itu yang ku tahu tentang konoha.

"Desa shinobi...ha..ha..ha..kau terlalu banyak membaca komik nak,khayalan mu itu sungguh keterlaluan..ha..ha..ha"

Dia malah tertawa,apanya yang lucu.

"Ha..ha..ha..nak apa kau itu sedang sakit,apa kau stres memikirkan pelajaran disekolahmu ?,imajinasi mu sungguh luar biasa, . ".

Sudah cukup,kesabaran ku habis,dia malah tertawa tanpa henti,justru kau yang stres,tertawa disaat tidak ada orang yang melawak.

"Paman tolong hentikan tawa mu yang tidak jelas itu,aku hanya bertanya ini dimana,jangan balik bertanya saat orang lain bertanya,dan apa aku terlihat sedang melalukan lelucon didepanmu HAH !".

"Kau tidak sopan terhadap orang yang kau mintai tanya,siapa yang mengajari mu bersikap seperti itu kepada orang yang lebih tua dari mu,orang tua mu pasti tidak mengajari mu sopan satun ya".

"Aku tidak memiliki orang tua"

"Maaf,bukan maksdu ku"

"Tidak apa-apa paman,justru aku yang seharus meminta maaf atas tindakan ku tadi,aku hanya kalut karena tidak tau sekarang berada dimana.

"Baiklah,,bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini dirumahku saja"

Paman ini mengajak ku kerumahnya

"Tenang saja aku bukan orang jahat kok,memang tidak baik mempercayai orang yang baru kita kenal,itu juga berlaku terhadapku kan.

"Kenapa paman percaya padaku ?"

"Kalau kamu berniat buruk kamu akan melakukannya dari tadi,karena tempat ini jarang sekali dilewati orang".

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"Aku belum tau nama mu nak ?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,paman sendiri?"

"Kato,Misaki kato"

Kami berdua bejabat tangan tanda perkenalan kami.

"Nah,,kita sudah sampai dirumah ku yang sangat sederhana ini"

"Kau terlalu merendah paman"

Rumah paman ini cukup besar menurutku

"Ayo kita masuk"

Ajaknya padaku,saat memasuki ruangan aku melihat berbagai macam benda yang tak ku kenal.

"Duduklah,aku akan mengambilkan minuman".

Setelah mempersilahkan duduk kemudian paman itu ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum.

Paman membawakan dua gelas jus jeruk lengkap dengan se-toples kue.

"Hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan untuk menjamu tamu"

"Tidak apa-apa paman,aku malah merepotkan"

"Tidak masalah,lagi pula aku hidup sendirian"

"Memangnya istri dan anak paman kemana ?".

"Istriku telah meninggal sejak lama,dan anak perempuan ku satu-satunya telah menikah".

Sedikit merasa bersalah bertanya soal keluarganya.

"Naruto-kun,kita lanjutkan obrolan yang tadi,coba jelaskan kenapa kamu bisa sampai ke sini".

"Kato-san pasti tidak akan percaya,dan akan menertawakan ku lagi"

"Maaf soal yang tadi,aku akan mencoba untuk percaya walau sulit untuk dipercaya,aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Setelah menjalankan missi yang diberikan nona hokage,aku segera pulang lalu membersihkan diri kemudian pergi tidur,dan terbangun sudah berada disini,hanya itu yang ku tahu".

"Apa mungkin kamu berpindah dimensi secara tidak sengaja naruto-kun"

Kato-san memberikan pendapatnya tentang hal yang menimpaku ini,berpindah dimensi ? Apa itu mungkin,berpindah dimensi yang ku tahu itu adalah kemampuan putri kaguya,apa mungkin dia yang melakukannya, mungkin dia telah tersegel.

"Berpindah dimensi,maksud paman".

"Iya,ini hanya pendapatku sih,kamu yang berasal dari konoha desa shinobi itu,dan sekarang kamu berada disini,ini kota kuoh dan tak ada shinobi ditempat ini,jadi menurutku kamu entah bagaimana caranya berpindah kedunia ku saat yang ku tahu tentang berpindah dimensi dari film film yang pernah ku tonton".

"Mungkin itu yang terjadi paman,aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali".

"Sangat sulit dipercaya dengan hal yang menimpamu,naruto-kun aku juga sering membaca buku tentang shinobi bukankah mereka memakai jurus-jurus yang hebat seperti menghilang dengan bos asap,meloncat-locat diatas pohon dan hidup di dunia tersebut tolong ceritakan sedikit".

Kato-san bertanya dengan sangat antusias padaku.

"Benar paman,para shinobi memakai jurus jurus yang berpindah dimensi,aku juga pernah menghadapi orang seperti itu,kemampuan nya mengerikan dia memindahkan ku keberbagai tempat sesuai keinginan nya".

"Benarkah ada seorang seperti itu di dunia mu ?".

"Asal paman tahu dia bukan orang tapi dewa".

"Dewa ?,kau melawan seorang dewa,hebat sekali kau mungkin dia yang melakukannya ?".

"Itu tidak mungkin paman,dia sudah tersegel kembali didunia ku"

"Hebat,,aku sulit membanyangkan nya,seorang manusia sepertimu melawan dewa,sedikit tidak percaya sih".

"Sudah ku duga paman tak akan percaya,tapi itulah kenyataannya".

" ,menurutku ada baiknya menjalani hidup dulu didunia ini,akan sangat sulit mencari jalan pulang ke dunia mu setidaknya membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentarkan,tinggalah bersamaku akan ku bantu mengenalkan tentang dunia ini kepadamu".

"Ada benarnya juga paman,menjalani hidup sambil mencari jalan pulang kedunia ku,terima kasih atas tawarannya paman,itu tidak perlu,aku akan mencari pekerjaan disini lalu menyewa sebuah rumah untuk ditinggali aku tak ingin lebih merepotkan paman".

"Pekerjaan ? Apa kau sudah lupa ini dimana,dunia ini berbeda dengan duniamu itu bagaimana kalau nanti kau malah tersesat dan aku tak ingin repot-repot mencarimu,setidaknya tinggalah disini beberapa lama setelah cukup mengenal lingkungan barumu,soal pekerjaan kau boleh bekerja di restouran yang ku miliki bagaimana?".

"Res-res ? Apa itu paman,?"

"Itu tempat orang makan,minum dan sebagainya"

"Apa res-apalah itu seperti kedai"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu naruto-kun,bagaimana apa kau mau tinggal dan bekerja ditempatku setidaknya sampai kau merasa cukup mengenal dunia ini,tapi kalau kau mau selamanya itu tidak masalah buat ku,lagi pula aku hidup sendirian".

Aku berdiri dan membungkukan badan berterima kasih pada orang baik hati ini.

Dan mulai hari ini aku menjalani hidup didunia ini.

.

.

R'zpxtra

.

.

Tidak terasa sedikit menceritakan kisah hidupku,aku telah sampai disekolah tempatku belajar ,SMU kuoh namanya sekolah yang kebanyakan murid perempuan karena baru beberapa tahun ini dibuka untuk campuran.

"Oi,,Misaki-san"

Ahh ! Perkenalkan dia yang memanggilku bernama hyodo issei,dia temanku disekolah ini belum lama juga kami saling mengenal tapi sedikit tau tentang mengingatkan ku dengan jiraya-sensei karena sifat mereka yang sama,sama-sama mesumnya.

Kenapa dia memanggilku "Misaki" karena disini aku menggunakan marga nya paman Kato,karena dia yang menyuruhku begitu,agar status ku lebih jelas katanya.

"Ah! , ohayo... hyodo-san"

"Ohayo...Misaki-san"

"Aku kira kau belum datang"

"Kau meledek ku misaki-san"

"Maaf-maaf aku hanya bercanda"

"Ayo kita ke kelas,sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai"

"Mari"

"Rias-senpai kau begitu cantik"

"Akeno-senpai juga tidak kalah cantiknya"

"Izinkan aku berjalan dengan kalian"

"Cantiknya kalian berduan senpai"

Saat memasuk gedung sekolah cukup jelas terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari siswi ketika "two greet onee-sama" muncul disekitar mereka.

Ini lah yang mengisi pendengaranku setiap harinya selama sebulan terakhir menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini.

Mereka berduan adalah Rias Gremory-senpai dan Himejima Akeno-senpai dua wanita dengan bentuk tubuh sangat ideal yang banyak diimpikan kaum berdua adalah idola bagi siwsi-siswi disekolah ini,dan surga bagi murid laki-laki disini,apalagi untuk seorang mahluk yang berada disamping ku memandangi "two greet onee-sama" dengan mata yang berbinar-binar ditambah dengan muka memerah serta senyuman yang bagi banyak perempuan itu disebut menjijikan.

Saat pertama kali memasuki sekolah ini ketika melihat mereka,salah satu dari mereka mengingatkanku dengan kaa-chan karena rambut merahnya,dan bentuk dada mereka yang terlihat berlebihan mengingatkan ku dengan wanita tua yang terjebak ditubuh mudanya yaitu Godaime-Hokage Senju Stunade.

Seingat ku issei berada satu club dengan mereka berdua,tapi kenapa pandangan nya itu menyiratkan seakan mereka bidadari yang baru turun dari khayangan,bukankah mereka sering benar-benar aneh,aku tak pernah mengerti dengan orang mesum seperti issei ini.

KRIIIIING

Suara tanda bel masuk membuyarkan keributan ditempat itu.

Naruto dan issei yang mendengar bel-pun akhirnya berjalan beriringan karena mereka berada dikelas yang sama,setelah sampai sebelum menuju tempat duduk masing-masing mereka berdua disapa oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang.

"Ohayo,,Issei-san,Misaki-san"

"Ohayo,, Asia" Issei balas menyapa

"Ohayo,,Argento-san"Naruto pun membalas sapaan dari gadis cantik yang bernama lengkap Asia Argento,lantas setelah bertegur sapa mereka duduk di mejanya masing-masing.

Tidak lama sensei dari mata pelajaran pertama memasuki kelas, lalu mulai membahas apa yang akan di ajarkannya hari ini dan kemudian semua murid yang berada dikelas tersebut mengikuti pembelajaran dengan khidmat termasuk juga Naruto.

Tidak terasa jam menunjukan waktunya untuk istirahat ,banyak murid-murid yang berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin sekolah,berbeda dengan naruto dia malah menuju dimana atas sekolah berada,atap sekolah sudah menjadi teman setia baginya,banyak hal yang selalu dipikirkannya dan disi adalah tempat yang cocok untuk merenung tanpa takut terganggu akan suara-suara yang menyakiti tertutup memang,tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia memang seperti ini,dulu dia sangat menyukai keramaian,dia berisik,hiveraktif,dan banyak orang yang terganggu akan sikapnya itu,tapi sekarang dia orang dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu tidak terkecuali juga dirinya.

Terlalu larut akan apa yang ia sedang pikirkan sehingga dia tidak sudah ada orang karena sebuah tepukan dipundaknya dan membuatnya hampir terjun bebas kebawah permukaan tanah kalau saja naruto tak cepat cepat berpagangan pada sesuatu.

"Haah..haah..hampir saja aku mati"

Dengan badan bergetar dan wajah masih memucat,naruto menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan nyawa.

Bukannya marah pada sipelaku,dengan wajah yang pucat karena masih kaget dengan yang barusan dialaminya malah tambah pucat melihat wujud sang pelaku.

Souna shitori sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal akan ketegasan dan kedisiplinan tingkat tinggi,tak segan-segan untuk menghukum siapapun tanpa pandang bulu terhadap murid yang melanggar peraturan sekolah,dengan sikap diamnya ketua OSIS ini malah menambah kengerian dimata pemuda bermarga Misaki ini.

"K-Kaicho-san,,kau mengagetkan ku,dan hampir saja aku terjatuh,ha,ha,ha"

Sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena gugup

"Apa ada yang perlu ku bantu"tambah naruto.

"Sedang apa kau disini,apa kau sedang membolos ?" Tanya souna dengan suara datarnya.

"Membolos ?,i-itu tidak benar,aku tidak sedang membolos,emm apa salah jika berada diatap sekolah saat jam istirahat?"

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu berdiam diri diatap sekolah,tapi ada waktu dimana kau boleh dan tidaknya berada disini".

"Maksud mu..?"

"Apa kau tidak dengar bel tanda masuk Misaki-san,lima menit yang lalu"

"Apaaaa...jadi sudah masuk ya!,wah gawat aku bisa dimarahi sensei nanti"

Buru-buru naruto berdiri dan membungkuk minta maaf pada souna atas ketidak disiplinannya,tanpa sadar ada benda miliknya yang terjatuh.

"Terima kasih,telah mengingatkan saya kaicho-san"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari souna naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju kelas nya.

Saat hendak ingin kembali tak sengaja souna melihat benda berbentuk persegi. memungut benda tersebut,ternyata benda tersebut sebuah foto, terdapat dua orang di foto tersebut yang pertama seorang pria berambut kuning,dan yang kedua seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna foto ini adalah foto pasangan suami istri diperjelas dengan keadaan si wanita yang sedang mengandung,mungkin ini foto kedua orang tua murid baru yang ditegurnya tadi,tanpa sengaja souna menemukan hal yang tak lazim difoto tersebut.

"Setelah pulang sekolah nanti,akan kutanya tentang ini pandaya".

.

.

.

R'zpxtra

.

Out

Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan,bebas mau apa saja juga

Mohon review.


	2. Chapter 2 : Siapa kau sebenarnya !

Hallo semua, ketemu lagi dengan saya. Chapter lalu banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan yang cukup fatal, saya tidak akan menyebutkannya satu persatu karena banyak,salah satu nya kata-kata nya tidak lengkap dan hilang entah kemana.

Untuk para reader-san sekalian terima kasih telah me-review cerita sederhana ini.

Untuk para reader-san yang telah mengingatkan kesalahan apa saja yang telah saya perbuat, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Saya akan mencoba untuk lebih baik lagi

Sekian dari saya.

A/N

Disini Naruto belum tahu lebih dalam tentang dunia High School DxD, masih berfokus pada adaptasinya dengan lingkungan barunya saja, seiring berjalanya cerita sedikit demi sedikit fakta tentang dunia barunya akan terungkap.

Balas Review.

vikiferianda

Disini naruto belum terlibat, Naruto hanya tahu dimensi ini berbeda dengan dunia shinobi.

Belum diperlihat

Ini udah

Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, akan saya perbaiki di chap selanjutnya.

Naluto Romi Ucumaki

Terima kasih, saya akan coba menyisipkan sedikit humor walau saya tidak mahir membuatnya, he.

Namikaze007

Mohon maaf, saya baru soalnya, terima kasih telah mengingatkan.

thedy76

Ok.

ferluci97

Itu hanya sesuatu yang tidaklah berpengaruh besar pada alur ceritanya

Kaito Dark-sama

Anda terlalu berlebihan, terima kasih

Udin Dark Reader

Mbenarik ya, oh terima kasih kalau begitu. Soal pairing itu sudah pasti ada tapi saya belum sempat memikirnya.

Segitu dulu, maaf tidak semua nya saya balas, mungkin dikemudian hari.

Chapter 2.

Siapa kau sebenarnya.

Warning:

Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin

jelek. Typo (bertebaran)

Disclaimer: dan Ishibumi Ichiei.

Sumary

_Dia yang terbangun ditempat yang tak diketahuinya, dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Apa yang akan terjadi ? ._

Diruang OSIS

Souna Shitori terlihat masih berkutat dengan apa yang ditemukannya, menemukan kejanggalan di foto tersebut. Bukan kedua orang yang ada di foto tersebut, bukan pula tentang wajah mereka yang terlihat sangat bahagia, apalagi bagaimana wanita berambut merah tersebut bisa tidak penting.

Apa yang menjadikan nya tertarik dengan foto tersebut bukanlah semacam itu, melainkan tulisan-tulisan yang berada dibagian belakang foto itu sendiri.

Souna yakin ia tidak salah lihat,apalagi salah baca ?, untuk apa fungsi kaca mata yang selalu dipakai nya ini coba ?,

Souna melirik kembali bagian belakang foto yang ia temukan itu, disana sangat jelas tertulis sebuah nama, mungkin ini adalah nama dari kedua orang yang difoto ini.

"Namikaze Minato" nama dari sang laki-laki dan "Uzumaki Khusina" nama dari wanita yang sedang mengandung ini.

Jika benar dua orang yang difoto ini adalah orang tua dari naruto,tapi kenapa naruto bermarga "Misaki".

Ini tidak benar, ini masalah yang serius, Souna tidak mau ada seorang penipu yang berkeliaran diwilayah teritori nya.

Ia harus mendapat penjelasan langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan,Tidak mau berprasangka buruk terlebih dahulu dengan sesuatu yang belum pasti kebenaranya.

**KRIIIINGG**

Bunyi bel terdengar menandakan palajaran untuk hari telah usai.

"Cukup untuk hari, kita lanjutkan nanti dipertemuan selanjutnya, dan kerjakan tugas yang sensei berikan tadi".

"Baik, Sensei".

Setelah mengingatkan kembali tugas yang harus dikerjakan, Sensei tersebut berlalu meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Keheningan yang tercipta karena proses belajar mengajar sekarang kembali dengan banyaknya suara-suara gedabak-gedebuk dari murid-murid yang sedang membereskan buku dan alat-alat tulisnya masing-masing. Ini yang selau dinanti-nantikan semua murid. Terbebas dari jerat mata pelajaran yang membelenggu tak ayal membuat mereka kegirangan.

Satu persatu para murid meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing, tapi berbeda dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning itu, dia masih berkutat dengan ransel-nya tersebut, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kenapa tidak ada sih,bisa gawat ini, haduuuh tidak adaaaaa".

Masih tetap mengobrak-ngabrik isi dalam ransel-nya guna memastikan tidak ada tempat yang terlewat dari penglihatanya tentang sesuatu yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

Tetap dia tidak menemukan-nya, tidak ada dalam ransel-nya, tidak pula disaku baju dan celana seragamnya, lalu dimana ?.

"Apa mungkin terjatuh disuatu tempat".

Mengingat-ngingat kembali tempat-tempat yang pernah disinggahinya, hari ini ia di sekolah tidak banyak berkeliaran kemana-mana, hanya satu tempat. Atap sekolah.

Tanpa banyak ba bi dan bu lagi, Naruto langsung melesat ketempat yang ia yakini tempat dimana yang dicarinya itu terjatuh.

Atap Sekolah

Saat sampai diatap sekolah, aku mendapati Kaicho-Senpai sedang berdiri sambil memandang langit sore. Aku berpikir sedang apa yang dilakukannya disini, apa dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Aku mencoba mendekat, sekedar untuk menyapa.

"Kaicho-Senpai, selamat sore"

Sapa-ku padanya, pandangannya kini teralihkan dan menatapku dengan wajah yang mengingatkan ku dengan wajah datarnya si Baka-Teme.

"Sore, sudah ku tebak kau akan kemari".

Jadi Kaicho-san sedang menunggu kedatangan ku, untuk apa ?, apa ada hubungan nya dengan yang tadi.

"Maksudnya apa ya ?"

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu"

"Unnnn-baiklah"

"Tidak disini, tapi diruangan ku"

Dia mengajak ku keruangan nya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, lalu tujuan ku kemari adalah untuk mencari barang ku yang terjatuh kan, biarlah bisa ku cari setelah urusan ku dengannya selesai nanti. Dari pada tambah ruyam nantinya.

Sekarang aku berdiri didekat pintu yang bertuling kan "Ruang OSIS", Kaicho-Senpai mempersilahkan masuk, dia berjalan lalu duduk dikursi yang terletak dibalik meja tempatnya bekerja sebagai Ketua OSIS.

"Silahkan duduk"

Kaicho-Senpai menyuruhku untuk duduk dikursi yang berada tepat di depan mejanya.

"Langsung saja, kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menunggumu diatap sekolah lalu mengajakmu keruangan ku"

Dia tahu semua yang kupikirkan, Hebat!

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang benda yang ku temukan tadi siang, yang kemungkinan besar adalah milikimu ini, Misaki-san".

Kaicho-Senpai berbicara sambil menunjukan selembar foto yang sedang ku cari-cari dari tadi, jadi benar foto ini terjatuh di atap sekolah.

"Ahh! Itu yang sedang ku cari-cari Kaicho-Senpai, syukur lah akhirnya ketemu juga, terima kasih telah menyimpannya untuk ku, tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa nanti jika ini benar-benar hilang"

Lega rasa nya,aku sangat takut jika foto ini benar-benar hilang, foto ini sangat penting bagiku, foto ini satu-satunya peninggalan mereka selain diriku ini.

"Kembali ke topik pembicaraan kita, Misaki-san"

"Um,,ya!".

"Bisa kau jelaskan, siapa yang ada di foto itu, apa ada hubungan nya dengan mu, dan melihat dari reaksi mu foto itu pasti sangat berharga bagimu kan".

"Yang ada difoto ini mereka adalah kedua orang tua ku".

"Jadi benar mereka adalah orang tua mu."

"Benar sekali"

"Lalu, apa maksud dari tulisan yang ada di foto itu, disana tertulis nama dari kedua orang tersebut, jika mereka kedua Orang Tuamu, kenapa nama depan mu "Misaki" dan bukan "Namikaze". Kau tahu, jika memasukan data palsu bisa dikenakan hukuman yang akan mengeluarkan mu dari Sekolah ini".

"I-i itu bisa ku jelaskan Kaicho-Senpai"

"Aku mendengarkan".

"Aku anak angkat dari keluarga Misaki, itulah kenapa aku memakai nama depan Misaki".

"Lantas dimana kedua orang tuamu".

"Mereka sudah lama meninggal, bahkan saat dimalam pertama ku dilahirkan di dunia ini".

"Maaf !, Misaki-san bukan bermaksud untuk mengingatkan mu"

"Tidak apa-apa Kaicho-Senpai, apa masih ada yang belum jelas"

"Tidak, itu sudah cukup, aku harap kau tidak sedang menipu ku".

"Kaicho-Senpai bisa pegang kata-kata ku".

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang ku tanyakan padamu, kau bisa kembali"

Aku pamit undur diri pada Kaicho-Senpai dan pada Fuku-Kaicho Tsubaki-Senpai yang baru saja tiba diruangan itu. Hari sudah beranjak malam saat ku keluar gedung sekolah, wah gawat pasti Kato-Jisan akan menceramahi ku nanti. Aku harus cepat.

Ruang Osis.

"Stubaki"

"Ya, Kaicho"

"Apa kau merasakannya"

"Dia, berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya, aura ditubuhnya itu"

"Kau benar, kita harus tetap waspada. Untuk saat ini kita awasi dia terlebih dahulu".

"Ha'I".

- - - - - - - - - - - -(R'zpxtra)- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rumah Misaki Kato.

"Tadaima,, are ? Kenapa keadaan rumah gelap begini, teledor sekali dia itu"

[Kejutan]

Hyaaa [Lari]

"W-woi, pencuriiii. Hyaaa" [terjang].

BUGH! BUGH!

"Agh" [kena pukul]

PRANG

BRUK-BRUG-GUBRAG

...[Skip].

"Coba jelaskan apa maksud mu ini, Kato-san"

Meminta penjelasan pada orang yang babak belur di hadapan nya ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu, Naruto".

"Kejutan, kejutan apaan itu, kau mengagetkan ku dengan pakaian seperti itu dan langsung menyerang ku tiba-tiba, kalau aku tak bisa menahan diri bagaimana, lalu ada pemberitaan"seorang anak membunuh ayahnya sendiri karena dikira seorang pencuri", itu tidak lucu Kato-san".

"Maaf-maaf, kau benar-benar hebat dalam bertarung, gaya bertarung mu itu sungguh luar biasa, bagaimana menurutmu pakaian ku ini, apa sudah mirip dengan Shinobi di dunia mu".

"Pakaian apa itu,kau malah lebih mirip pencuri dari pada shinobi"

[Murung di pojokan dengan aura kesuraman]

"Kato-dan apa aku menyinggung mu ?, sudah lah ada-ada saja kau ini, lebih baik kita makan, perutku sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi nih"

Setelah kejadian hantam baku usai mereka berdua menikmati makan malam dengan candaan khas mereka masing-masing.

Pagi di Kota Kuoh.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah menuri tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua tempat dimana kamar nya berada.

"Ohayo, Sato-san"

"Oh, Naruto-kun, ohayo"

Kedua nya saling menyapa satu sama lain.

"Cepat habiskan sarapan mu, jangan sampai kau terlambat kesekolah mu"

"Kau berbicara seperti itu seakan aku pernah terlambat saja"

"Wajar bagi seorang ayah mengingatkan anak nya kan, ingat ! Ayah itu selalu benar".

"Hm, pekerjaan yang kau janjikan itu mana Sa-to-san, kau tahu aku terlalu banyak merepotkan mu, aku ingin membiayai keperluan sekolah ku sendiri, ya itung-itung meringan kan beban mu".

Ucap naruto panjang lebar tentang keinginan nya untuk tidak terlalu bergantung pada ayah angkatnya ini, Naruto tak pernah mau merepotkan orang lain.

"Untuk saat ini masih belum Naruto-kun, kau masih sekolah dan tugas seorang murid yaitu belajar bukan bekerja, aku tahu kau tidak terlalu merepotkan ku, tapi inilah tugas seorang ayah bukan!".

"Lalu kapan aku bisa bekerja di restouran milikmu itu ?".

"Setelah selesai Sekolah, baru ku izinkan"

"Huh, baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu, permisi"

"Hati-hati naruto-kun".

.

.

.

R'zpxtra

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya naruto sampai di depan gerbang Akademi Kuoh, seperti biasa saat ini dia sedang menunggu kedatangan teman yang terkenal akan ke-mesuman nya Hyoudou Issei.

Beberapa lama menunggu, Issei datang bersama salah satu dari "Two Greet Onee-Sama" Rias Gremory di samping nya.

"Misaki-san, ohayo"

"Hyoudou-san, ohayo"

"Ise, apa dia teman mu"

Rias bertanya pada Issei

"Ha'I bouchou, perkenalkan dia bernama Misaki Naruto, dia sekelas dengan ku".

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Misaki-kun".

"Saya juga, Gremory-senpai"

"Ara-ara, boleh aku ikut bergabung dengan sesi saling mengenal ini, fufufu"

Satu lagi suara meng-intrupsi ajang sesi perkenalan tersebut dia adalah Himejima Akeno.

"Nama ku, Himejima Akeno"

"Aku, Misaki Naruto"

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan, senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajah Akeno hilang untuk sesat lalu kembali lagi.

"Ise, kita berpisah disini setelah pulang sekolah kita berkumpul di ruang club "Penelitian Ilmu Gaib".

"Baik, Bouchou"

Mereka berempat berpisah digerbang Akademi kuoh.

" "Penelitian Ilmu Gaib" nama yang aneh untuk sebuah club"

Naruto memulai sesi pembicaraan dengan Issei

"Justru itu yang membuatnya terlihat hebat Misaki-san, apalagi melihat Bouchou dan Akeno-senpai setiap hari itu adalah sebuah anugrah kau tahu!".

Ucap Issei bangga dengan club yang diikutinya

"Yah, dengan sifat mesum dan semua pikiran kotor mu itu Hyoudou-san"

Jengah dengan betapa mesum nya seorang Issei, Naruto berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Issei yang masih belum mengerti apa yang dikatan naruto tadi.

"Hey, Misaki-san apa yang kau maksud barusan, aku tidak mengerti ?".

"Tidak, lupakan saja"ucap naruto singkat

"Ya ampun kau itu aneh sekali"

Kesal karena Naruto yang tak menggubris pertanyaan nya membuat Issei bergerutu tak jelas didalam hati.

Dengan mimik muka cemberut Issei berjalan disamping tubuh Naruto menuju keruang kelas.

Bersama Rias dan Akeno

"Akeno". Panggil Rias pada orang disampingnya.

"Aku tahu,Rias". Hilang sudah keseponan nya jika muka serius nya keluar.

"Naruto, kah". Gumaman Rias yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Akeno.

Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukan waktu nya para murid untuk melepaskan kepenatan nya sejenak.

Seperti biasa Naruto selalu pergi ke atap sekolah si setiap jam istirahat, berada di Atap Sekolah begitu nyaman baginya jauh dari suara-suara yang menyakiti pendengarannya. Bukan karena dia menghindar dari semua murid-murid yang ada, bukan juga tidak mau berteman dengan mereka, hanya saja dia belum sepenuh nya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya tersebut. Mungkin nanti saat dimana dia benar-benar melakukannya.

[ Gaki ]

Suara kurama terdengar di alam bawah sadarnya naruto.

Di alam bawah sadar naruto.

Setelah mendengar suara dari partnernya, Naruto langsung masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya sendiri guna menemui Makhluk yang sudah lama belum ia temui setelah kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. Bukan sudah lama. Tapi sesekali Naruto menemui kurama untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi tapi ketika ditemui Kurama selalu tertidur, tak mau mengganggu Naruto pun mengurungkan niat nya tersebut.

Dan setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya satu-satunya yang dapat membantunya kini sudah bisa di ajak bicara.

"Yo , Kurama lama tak jumpa"

Sapa naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

[Jadi, Kau merindukan ku Gaki, aku jadi mual mendengarnya]

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali rupanya".

[Kau tahu, kau selalu mengganggu waktu tidur berhargaku Naruto, ada masalah yang menimpamu saat ini, hm)

"Ada yang aneh didunia ini kurama, dan apa kau tahu kenapa kita terdampar disini"

[Ya, aku juga merasakan nya, lebih baik kau hati-hati, untuk penjelasan nanti saja ,ada seorang wanita dibelakang mu tuh]

"Um, baiklah kita lanjutkan nanti, jika kau mengabaikan ku lagi, aku akan mengurung mu"

[Seperti kau bisa saja, Naruto]

Setelah kontak batin nya dengan Kurama terputus, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa gerangan yang ada dibelakangnya.

Rambut pendek sebahu, dengan sebuah kaca mata yang membingkai diwajah datarnya, tidak salah lagi,Shitori Souna.

"Khaicou-Senpai, ada apa ya ?"

"Hanya sedang berkeliling"

"Pasti berat ya menjadi ketua OSIS"

"Tidak terlalu, kalau saja tidak ada pelanggaran"

"Begitu, kah"

"Sedang apa kau disini, hampir setiap jam istirahat pasti kau sini"

"Seperti biasa aku hanya mengasingkan diri dari keramaian, disini begitu tenang itu yang membuatku betah lama-lama disini"

"Butuh teman mengobrol ?"

Tawar Souna pada Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukkan kepala.

Naruto tidak tahu bahwa Souna sedang mengobserpasi dirinya.

Ruang Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan warna rambut merah pekat sedang berjibaku dengan pemikirannya tentang teman dari pion "kesangan"nya itu.

Misaki Naruto, yang ia tahu dari Souna orang yang bernama Naruto itu adalah murid pindahan. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dan dia anak angkat dari keluarga Misaki.

Dia bukan Iblis, Malaikat, maupun Malaikat jatuh. Naruto hanya seorang Manusia tapi Aura yang dipancarkan tubuhnya itu yang membedakan nya dari manusi biasa.

Mungkin ada baiknya juga membicarakan ini dengan Souna, Rias sangat yakin sahabatnya itu pun tahu akan hal ini.

Diruang Osis, Souna yang sedang termenung entah memikirkan apa dikagetkan dengan kedatang sahabat baiknya Rias Gremory. Tidak biasanya Rias berkunjung ke tempatnya.

"Souna".

"Em, Rias tumben kau mengunjungi ku".

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, dan aku yakin kau pun mengetahuinya"

Rias langsung pada intinya.

"Tentang teman pion mu itu kan"

"Iya, apa kau sudah menyelidikinya"

"Aku sudah memantau semuanya, tapi belum ada indikasi bahwa dia membahayakan keberadaan kita, dan untuk aman nya kita harus tetap waspada, sampai terbukti kalau dia bahaya atau tidak".

"Aku setuju"

Souna dan Rias dalam hati mereka mengucapkan "kau sebenarnya siapa" disaat bersamaan.

Dijalanan Kota Kuoh.

Langit yang menjingga menemani langkah naruto menuju ke kediamannya, ya hari sudah sore dan kegiatan belajar mengajar pun telah usai.

Teringat akan percakapan yang tertunda karena kedatang ketus Osis, akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk kembali bertemu dengan Kurama.

"Yo Kurama, aku kira kau sedang tertidur, tadinya aku sudah siap-siap untuk mengurungmu jika kau sedang tertidur".

[Jadi yang tadi itu bukan hanya gertakan !kau sungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya]

"Yap".

[Kau mengajakku berkelahi rupannya Naruto]

"Sudahlah aku sedang tak nafsu berkelahi denganmu, kita lanjutkan yang tadi itu".

[Yang mana ?]

"Yang tadi saat kau memberitahukku kalau ada orang dibelakang ku tadi"

[Aku lupa !]

"Itu soal kenapa kita bisa terdampar ditempati "Makhluk Berbulu". Tunjuk kesal Naruto pada Kurama.

(Ohh! Yang itu, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya langsung, kau itu selalu berbelit-belit dalam bicara Baka !).

"Justru kau yang berbelit-belit"

Pertengkaran kecilpun tak terelakan, hingga membuat naruto lupa akan maksud dari kedatangannya menemui Kurama (?)

Pertengkaran itu pun berakhir saat puncaknya Naruto di tendang dari alam bawah sadarnya oleh kurama.

[Pergilah kau bocah sialan]

DUAKH

"Dasar makhluk kurang ajar seenaknya saja dia mengusirku, tunggu tanggal mainnya akan ku balas kau nanti makhluk berbulu, akan ku bungkam mulutmu lalu akan ku cabuti semua bulu yang ada ditubuhmu itu sampai kau memohon ampun padaku. Ya tunggu saja akan ku pastikan hari dimana kau akan mendapatkan hukuman mu itu".

Acam Naruto pada Kurama, tanpa tahu bahwasannya Kurama pasti tahu semua apa yang dipikirkannya.

Setelah semua yang terjadi pada dua Mahkluk yang tak bisa dipisahkan itu berakhir, tanpa terasa Naruto telah sampai dikediaman nya saat ini, mengucapkan salam lalu membuka pintu. Naruto langsung mendapati orang yang menjadi ayah angkatnya saat ini berada diruang tamu.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun"

Mendapati ada yang aneh dengan naruto memutuskannya untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu Naruto-kun ?, apa ada yang terjadi disekolahmu ceritakanlah padaku".

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat istihat. Maaf"

Bingung dengan sikap naruto yang tidak biasa itu membuatnya menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang membuat seorang remaja kehilangan semangat hidupnya itu yang dipikirkannya sekarang, berpikir keras lalu mendapat suatu kesimpulan yang mengarah pada fenomena anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Apa kau sedang patah hati Naruto-kun, hingga kamu tak mau membicarakannya padaku karena itu bersifat pribadi, tidak terasa ya kau sudah besar Anakku".

Sadar bahwa ada batasnya dimana orang tua mencampuri hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi dari Anaknya.

Setetes air mata jatuh diwajahnya yang kian menua, merasa bahagia karena anaknya yang ia urus sejak dua bulan yang lalu itu sudah tumbuh besar.

"Tenang saja Naruto-kun Ayah akan selalu mendukungmu Anakku"

Teriak nya pada naruto.

Naruto yang hendak membuka pintu kamar menoleh ke arah tangga yang ia lewati karena mendengar ucapan dari Ayah angkatnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu".

Menjatuhkan diri diatas tempat tidurnya karena rasa lelah yang menyerangnya saat ini, yang Naruto inginkan saat ini hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya itu. Seakan keinginannya tak terkabulkan naruto terlonjak kaget diatas tempat tidurnya karena merasakan sebuah energi yang cukup besar.

[Naruto]

"Aku tahu Kurama, Energi apa ini rasa nya sangat tidak menyenangkan"

Sementara itu di dalam wilayah Akademi Kuoh terlihat Rias bersama anggotannya sedang bertarung melawan orang yang melayang diudara, diketahui orang tersebut adalah Kokabiel dari fraksi Malaikat jatuh.

Pertarungan tersebut dilihat dari manapun tidaklah seimbang, fakta diperkuat dengan keadaan kelompok Rias yang benar-benar sudah terpojok.

[Jangan gegabah Naruto, aku tak mau ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, kau harus tetap waspada kita belum tahu milik siapa energi itu]

"Aku mengerti Kurama, aku akan memeriksa dimana energi itu berasal dengan Senjutsu"

Berdiam diri guna mengambil energi alam, beberapa saat kemudian kelopak mata berubah warna dan saat membuka mata pupil berwarna safir digantikan dengan bentuk pupil horizontal menandakan saat ini Naruto telah masuk ke Mode Sennin. Berkonsentrasi mencari energi tersebut berasal tidak lama kemudian Naruto sudah mendapatkan jawabannya,Akademi Kuoh.

Setelah menemukan sumber energi itu berasal, Naruto langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hey Naruto-kun mau kemana kamu terburu-buru seperti itu"

"Maaf, Sato-san aku izin keluar sebentar, ada hal yang ingin ku pastikan dan ini penting"

"Penting ?, apa itu"

"Tidak bisa ku ceritakan, aku pergi dulu"

"O-oi, Hati-hati Naruto-kun"

"Ya"

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari kediaman Misaki Kato, Naruto kemudian meloncat keatas atap rumah warga agar lebih cepat sampai.

"Aku merasakan energi yang lain juga ditempat itu, energi yang sama saat didekat Issei, apa mungkin dia ada disana juga. Kalau begitu aku harus cepat".

Sementara ini tepat disekitar Akademi Kuoh terpasang sebuah Kekkai penghalang, terlihat beberapa orang berjaga diberbagai titik-titik terntentu agar kekkai tersebut tetap stabil sebagaimana fungsinya.

Diketahui beberapa orang tersebut berasal dari kelompok Souna Shitori atau bisa dikenal dengan Sona Sitri seorang Iblis kelas atas dari keluarga Sitri begitupun dengan Rias Gremory yang berasal dari keluarga Gremory.

...

Naruto yang telah sampai di akademi kuoh terkendala dengan sebuah Kekkai didepannya, menoleh kesamping mendapati seorang laki-laki yang sedang bertugas menjaga Kekkai ini.

"Hey kau, siapa nama mu"

Disaat genting begini masih sempat-sempat naruto menanyakan nama.

Merasa dipanggil Saji menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara.

"Hey ! siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan disini" kaget karena kedatang Naruto yang tiba-tiba tanpa sempat ia rasakan kehadirannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku"

"U-um aku Saji"

"Ah! Saji-san cepat buka Kekkai ini"

"Tidak bisa! Kau tidak boleh masuk didalam terlalu berbahaya".

"Persetan dengan semua itu"

BUAGH

PRANGGGG

Suara seperti kaca pecah terdengar diarea itu.

"Appaaa, d-dia menghancurkan Kekkai nya. Gawatttt. Kaichouuuuuu.

Saji begitu panik pasalnya dia tugaskan untuk menjaga Kekkai nya dan sekarang Kekkai tersebut hancur. Dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan ini pada Raja nya.

Sementara dilain tempat.

Kokabiel sedang memegang sebuah tombak yang terbentuk dari partikel-partikel cahaya yang semakin membesar.

"Hanya dengan ini kalian akan menemui ajal, hanya dengan ini perdamaian semu yang kalian yakini akan berakhir !

...MATILAHHHH..KALIAN SAMPAHHH..."

SWUUSH!

Tombak itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, Rias hanya mampu tertegun melihatnya. Tak dapat bergerak tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak,sama sekali tidak. Benda bercahaya kehitaman itu semakin mendekat, apa yang harus dia lakukan. Rias hanya mampu menutup kedua buah matanya menunggu, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya.

WUSSHHH

GREP

DUARRR

Ledakan besar terjadi, asap dari debu membumbung tinggi diarea ledakan tersebut..

Tak ada rasa sakit, tak ada rasa sakit yang dijanjikan dari serangan itu. Apa serangan itu hanya sebuah ilusi yang bertujuan menjatuhkan mental. Bukan, itu bukan ilusi dia masih bisa mendengar gemuruh dari ledakan nya. Memboca memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, pertama yang ia lihat adalah, Rambut kuning dengan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipi yang lebih mirip kumis tahu siapa pemilik wajah ini, ya tidak salah lagi wajah ini

"Na-ruto"

"Hm, Senpai apa kamu tidak apa-apa"

"I-iya"

"Syukur lah. Hampir saja terlambat- ttebayou"

Naruto menurunkan Rias dari gendongan nya di atap yang dipijaknya saat ini.

HA. HA. HA. HA. HA

"Kalian benar-benar sampah. Kalian pantas menjadi tumbal agar perang ini terjadi lagi".

"Hey,"paman bersayap" sialan apa yang kau lakukan HAH,

Mendengar suara asing yang tertangkap di indra pendengarannya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tersebut dan alangkah kagetnya dia menangkap sosok Rias berada di atas dengan seorang laki-laki, satu hal yang dipikirkan Kokabiel. Bagaimana bisa ?

"Senpai tunggulah disini, aku pasti akan menendang bokong nya dan aku ku cabuti pula bulu-bulu yang menempel di sayap nya itu hingga dia tak dapat terbang lagi"

"B-baiklah, hati-hati"

Rias yang masih kaget dengan apa yang sudah terjadi membuatnya sedikit kaku.

Naruto meloncat ke bawah dari atas atap dan mendarat dengan sempurna diatas tanah.

[Jangan gegabah naruto, dia bukan orang yang mudah dikalahkan]

"Akan ku ingat Kurama"

TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU

.BOOFT...

Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

Issei yang sudah sadar kembali dikejutkan dengan orang yang baru datang di area pertarungan dan, dan "mereka semua sama"

"S-siapa dia itu".

"Dia temanmu ise".

Rias menjawab ketidak tahuan Issei

"B-bouchou, apa kau baik-baik saja"

"H'm, Naruto yang menyelamatkan ku"

"J-jadi orang itu, Misaki-san..kenapa dia ada banyak, 1. 2. 3. 4. 5 ahhh!aku tidak bisa menghitungnya".

Kembali ke Naruto dan Kokabiel.

"Jadi kau yang menyelamatkan sampah itu yah "Bocah Manusia".

"Hey paman bersayap jaga bicara mu itu, apa-apaan dengan lima pasang sayap itu kau serakah sekali"

"Itu bukan urusanmu bocah, seharusnya yang kau pikirkan itu adalah keselamatanmu sendiri karena sudah berani-berani nya mengganggu kesenanganku"

"Tutup mulut mu itu "Gagak Tua"

SERANGGGG !"

Perintah naruto pada semua Bunshin nya.

HEEEYYAAAHHHHH

"Kau berani nya keroyokan Manusia rendahan, HEEYYAAAAHHHH"

Seorang seperti Kokabiel terpancing emosinya karena kata-kata naruto yang menyebutnya "Gagak Tua". Naruto maju dengan Semua Bunshin nya dan Kokabiel dengan tombak cahaya ditangannya.

HAAAAAAHHHH

SWRING

BOOFT-BOOFT-BOOFT

Dan kedua petarung itu kembali menjaga jarak karena Naruto yang kehabisan semua Bunshin nya.

"Hah, hah, kau hebat juga paman bersayap. Baiklah akan ku gunakan jurus rahasia ku yang pernah mengalahkan orang sehebat Hokage-jiji dalam sekali serang".

TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU

BOOFT-BOOFT-BOOFT

Sekitar 100 lebih Kagebunshin muncul

"Heh, jurus yang sama lagi itu percuma manusia".

"Jangan merehkan jurusku yang satu ini".

**. .OIROKE no JUTSU.**

Teriak Naruto akan nama jurusnya

CROOOOOTTTTTT

GUBRAG

"Kyaa, Ise-san"

Teriak Asia yang saat itu berada di samping Issei

"Op-Oppai, begitu banyak Oppai".

Gumaman nista Issei dengan darah yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari hidungnya.

Prempatan siku-siku muncul didahi Kokabiel.

"Kau hebat sekali Paman bersayap, tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan jurus ku itu".

"Berhentilah bermain-main dengan ku Manusia kotor, MATILAH KAU"

Kokabiel maju menyerang dengan kecepatan luar biasanya menuju Naruto.

[Berhentilah bermain-main Naruto].

"Iya aku tahu".

[Cepat gunakan itu].

"Haahh, mau bagaimana aku tak ingin menggunakan mode itu".

[Cepatlah dia sudah datang].

"Ayo ! Tunjukan pada nya siapa kita ini partner ku".

WUSHHH.

Gelombang kejut tercipta dari dua kekutan yang berbenturan.

Kokabiel yang tidak terlalu tahu akan kemampuan orang yang dilawannya terdorong hingga menabrak dinding bangunan Sekolah.

Terlihat oleh mata semua orang dikelompok Rias akan kejadian tersebut, mereka belum percaya apa yang dilihat nya barusan itu, Kokabiel terlempar kebelakang oleh seorang Naruto.

Mata merelirik ke tempat dimana Naruto berada, dikejutkan kembali akan perubahan Naruto.

Naruto yang terlihat saat ini sangat jauh berbeda dari Naruto yang pernah mereka lihat. Naruto memakai jubah dengan jilatan-jilatan api diseluruh bagiannya, ditangan kiri tergenggam sebuah tongkat yang indentik dengan tongkat para Biksu, lalu dibagian belakang tubuhnya terdapat 9 bola yang terus berputar searah jarum jam. Dipenuhi garis-garis aneh diseluruh bagian tubuh berwarna hitam. Kulitnya pun berubah warna menjadi orange. Semua tubuh naruto didominasi oleh warna hitam dan orange. Dan satu hal lagi yang jelas terlihat, Naruto melayang di udara. Semua orang hanya dapat terpaku melihatnya

RIKUDOU MODE.

Kokabiel kembali terbang ke udara.

"Ternyata kau bukan Manusia bi-"

Tidak menyelesaikan kata-kata karena Kokabiel merasakan kehadiran dibelakang tubuhnya, belum sempat menolehkan kepala.

DUAGKH

JEGERRR

Suara tabrakan dengan permukaan tanah kembali terdengar.

Kawah berdiameter cukup lebar tercipta, ditengah kawah itu tubuh Kokabiel tergelak tak berdaya, belum sempat memikir kan apa yang sebernanya terjadi, kembali Kokabiel merasakan sebuah Energi.

Dengan tubuh yang masih melayang diudara ditangan nya kini tercipta sebuah energi dengan pendar biru yang menyilaukan, sebuah jutsu peninggalan dari sang ayah yang sudah disempurnakan dengan menambahkan Elemen angin kedalamnya.

SRINGGGZ...

Suara bising tercipta akibat gesekan dari jutsu tersebut dengan udara sekitar, semakin lama semakin membesar dan membesar.

Dengan ukuran yang tidak biasa itu, jutsu tersebut sampai terlihat oleh kelompok Sona Sitri.

"Apa itu" ucap Stubaki

"Itu terlihat seperti bintang". kini Saji yang berkomentar.

Dikelompok Rias pun sama, mereka tercengang akan hal itu

"Ap-apa itu". Issei masih belum tahu apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Udara tersedot ke arah pusaran benda itu". Yuuto kiba menambahkan.

Dengan bola mata yang menyerupai tanda (+) karena penggunaan Senjutsu dan Mode Rikudou secara bersamaan, menatap garang ke arah kokabiel yang belum bisa bergerak.

"Ini yang pernah dikatakan Sensei-ku, untuk tidak meremehkan lawan yang belum kau ketahui kemampuan nyaaaa..."

SENPO CHOU' ODAAMA RASENSHURIKEN...

SWUSHHHH...

SRIIINGGGGGGZZZ.

Naruto meleparkan jutsu nya tersebut kearah Kokabiel.

"Semua nya cepat menjauh dari sini".

Perintah Rias kepada semua anggotanya yang berada dekat dengan jalur serangan dari Naruto

DHUARRRRRR.

R'zpxtra out

Sampai jumpa lagi di chap.3

Kritik dan saran dipersilahksn "BEBAS"

Review


	3. Chapter 3: Lubang Hati yang Tertutupi

A/N

Saya masih mempelajari cerita dari High School DxD, jika ada kesalahan dalam nama dan pangkat/status dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan High School DxD, mohon untuk maklum.

Warning

Mungkin abal. Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Typo bertebaran layaknya debu yang diterbangkan angin. Alur cerita acak-acakan. Dan sebagainya.

Disclaimer

M. Khishimoto.

Dan  
>I. Ishibumi.<p>

Summary

Dia yang terbangun ditempat yang tak diketahuinya, dan mencoba beradaftasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Apa yang akan terjadi ?

Happy reading

~.~

Chapter 3

Lubang hati yang tertutupi

~.~

DUUUAAAARRRRRR.

Lebu berterbangan menutupi pandangan mata akibat dari jurus yang dilempar Naruto.

Dengan posisi yang masih melayang di udara Naruto menatap datar kawah dibawah sana akibat dari daya hancur jurus Rasenshuriken.

Naruto kemudian melayang mendekati kokabiel yang masih sanggup bernapas.

"Bersyukurlah atas kekuatan fisik yang kau miliki Paman, Rasenshuriken adalah jutsu level S yang telah disempurnakan. Jutsu ini memotong semua saraf pada tubuh tanpa terkecuali. Lalu ditambahkan dengan Senjutsu maka jika terkena, tubuhmu akan terpotong-potong hingga kebagian terkencil sekalipun dalam artian kau akan melebur bersatu dengan udara, tapi kau diciptakan dengan tubuh yang bisa meminimalisir efek dari Rasenshuriken.

"Jika dengan Rasenshuriken tidak cukup bagaimana dengan yang ini".

Kini tubuh Naruto diselimuti dengan Chakra yang menyerupai Rubah dengan 9 ekor. Kedua tangan Naruto terjulur kedepan. Bulatan-bulatan Chakra merah dan biru berkumpul diudara, kemudian saling menyatu. Dan terciptalah bola berwarna hitam layaknya peluru meriam.

"Ho ho hoo, cukup menarik"

Belum sempat Naruto menembakan Bijuu Dama, sebuah suara dari atas menghentikannya. Melihat ke atas untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut, indra pengelihatan Naruto menangkap sosok yang memakai armor, ada beberapa berlian yang terdapat diberbagai tempat diarmor nya. Ia juga memiliki armor di wajahnya dan dibagian punggung terdapat delapan sayap cahaya yang memancarkan aura kemilau.

Pemakai armor itu mendekati Kokabiel yang masih terbaring lemah diatas tanah.

"Vanishing Dragon"

Ucap Kokabiel

"Keadaan mu sungguh menyedihkan Kokabiel, aku diperintahkan untuk menjemputmu pulang, ku harap kau tak memperburuk keadaan mu itu".

Terlihat semua sayap yang berada dipunggung Kokabiel lenyap tak bersisa.

"Azazel memiliki sayap yang lebih hitam, tahu! . Dan untukmu Rubah-san aku ucapkan terima kasih karena telah menangani Mahkluk ini. Semoga kita berjumpa lagi".

Sebelum orang yang memakai armor dan lebih dikenal sebagai Vanishing Dragon itu pergi, dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Issei

"Dan untukmu Merah, ku harap kau sudah siap jika waktunya sudah tiba".

Dan kemudian Vanishing Dragon itu terbang menjauh bersama Kokabiel di pundaknya.

Melihat situasi sudah terkendali kembali Naruto menonaktifkan Mode Rikudou nya, seketika itu juga Naruto disungguhi pandangan bertanya dari kelompok yang mengatas namankan dirinya Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

"Kenapa kalian semua menatap ku seperti itu"

Itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto

"Misaki-san apa itu kau".

Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Issei

"Seperti yang kau Lihat Issei-san"

"L-lalu yang tadi itu apa ?".

"Jadi kalian semua butuh penjelasan ?"

Dan ajaibnya mereka semua mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi lebih baik tidak sekarang karena aku telah ditunggu ayahku dirumah".

SWUSSHT

Dan Naruto langsung lenyap dari pandangan.

"Ara ara, dia melarikan diri, bukankah akan jauh lebih menarik. Benarkan Buochou. Fufufu".

Naruto yang telah sampai langsung masuk ketika berpapasan dengan Kato dia langsung pamit kekamarnya dan menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya besar dikepala Ayah Angkatnya.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya Kurama mengajak Naruto berkomunikasi

[Naruto, orang tadi kau pun merasakan nya bukan]

"Ya, kau benar Kurama"

[Untuk amannya lebih baik kau tekan seluruh kekuatanmu agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, butuh waktu untuk kembali mengisi Chakra]

"Akan ku lakukan"

Setelah percakapan itu berakhir Naruto kemudia pergi tidur guna mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

...

Pagi menjelang, Naruto telah terbangun dari tidurnya lalu melaksanakan ritual paginya dan sekarang sudah bersiap di depan meja makan lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Setelah sarapan Naruto pamit untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya tak lupa mengucapkan salam pada sang Ayah.

Naruto pergi ke Akademi hanya dengan berjalan kaki, selang beberapa menit Naruto telah sampai, ketika hendak memasuki gerbang Naruto bertemu dengan Rias serta Akeno, Issei dan juga Asia.

"Naruto, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu"

Rias orang pertama yang memulai

"Tentu".

"Bisakah kamu datang ke Klub kami saat jam istrahat nanti".

"Baiklah aku akan datang".

Naruto menyanggupi ajakan Rias.

"Hanya itu saja yang ingin ku katakan, Akeno ayo!".

"Ha'I Buochou".

Rias dan Akeno berlalu pergi menyisakan Issei dan Asia serta Naruto.

"Nah, Issei apa kamu ingin bertanya sesuatu".

"Sebenarnya banyak, tapi nanti saja".

"Hm, baiklah ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama dimulai".

Naruto berjalan duluan, Issei dan Asia mengekorinya dari belakang.

...

Waktu istrahat tiba Naruto langsung dibawa Issei ke Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang terletak di gedung Sekolah Lama.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, duduk dengan santainya di sofa yang telah disediakan. Menatap sekeliling ruangan banyak terdapat simbol-simbol aneh dan ruangan ini sama sekali tak terlihat seperti ruangan Klub malah lebih mirip ruangan pribadi.

"Ara ara silahkan teh nya".

Akeno keluar dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa gelas teh hangat.

"Naruto, setelah apa yang kamu lakukan semalam, apa kamu mau menjelaskannya, saat pertama kali kita bertemu pun aku dan Akeno sudah merasakannya. Kalau kamu bukan manusia pada umumnya".

"Kamu benar Rias-Senpai, pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Sekolah ini pun aku sudah tahu kalau ada hal yang tidak beres. Pancaran energi yang kalian punya sama dengan pancaran energi yang aku rasakan ketika berdekatan dengan Issei dan Asia, begitupun Souna Kaichou-Senpai dengan semua anggota OSIS-nya. Dan aku tahu kalian bukanlah Manusia".

"Kamu benar Naruto, kami semua yang ada disini bukanlah Manusia, begitu juga dengan Issei dan Asia. Kami Iblis".

Rias membeberkan Identitas semua anggotanya kalau mereka adalah Iblis.

"Di dunia ini bukan hanya dihuni oleh Manusia tapi juga Mahkluk Supranatural, kami yang kamu tahu dari bangsa Iblis, [Kami] dan Malaikat, dan Mahkluk yang kamu lawan semalam adalah Malaikat Jatuh".

"Begitu rupanya, sulit dipercaya".

Informasi yang diterimanya ini sangat sulit diterima, tapi ia juga pernah bertarung dari salah satu Makhluk tersebut.

"Memang sulit untuk diterima tapi mau bagaimana pun ini kenyataan, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu".

Dan dimulai lah cerita panjang dari Rias...

Setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Rias kondisi Naruto saat ini sangat memprihatinkan. Kemampuan otak kecilnya terus berpacu menyerap informasi yang diterimanya hingga kepalaya kini mengepulkan asap. Tidak hanya informasi tentang dunia ini Naruto juga mengetahui kedudukan Rias di Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Merasa khawatir dengan keadaan teman sekelasnya Issei angkat bicara.

"Misaki-san apa kau baik-baik saja"

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja. Maklum saja kemampuan otak ku sangat lemah, sulit bagi ku untuk mencerna semuanya tapi setidaknya aku sedikit lebih tahu banyak tentang dunia ini".

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dirimu, dan juga tentang kemampuan mu itu Naruto-kun".

Rias bertanya tentang kemampuan Naruto, bagaimana pun mengalahkan Malaikat Jatuh sekelas Kokabiel itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Benar juga. Aku belum menjelaskannya pada kalian, aku akan berkata jujur kalau aku yang kalian lihat ini bukanlah berasal dari dunia ini".

"Bukan berasal dari dunia ini !, maksud mu".

"Aku berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, aku adalah seorang Shinobi dari desa Konoha, dan entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa terdampar didunia ini".

"Jadi begitu rupanya, pantas saja kekuatan yang kamu miliki aku belum mengetahuinya".

"Kemampuan yang kalian lihat adalah kemampuan penggunaan Chakra Kurama yang telah ku kuasai. Kurama adalah sosok Bijuu yang bersemayam didalam tubuhku".

"Apa sama dengan Secred Gear punya ku ?, dan didalam Secred Gear ku terdapat Roh Naga bernama D'draig".

"Sedikit berbeda Hyoudou-san, Secred Gear adalah pemberian langsung dari Tuhan untuk manusia terpilih, Kurama adalah sosok Monster berekor yang disegel dalam tubuh manusia. Manusia yang menjadi wadah dari Monster berekor disebut Jinchuriki, dan aku lah salah satunya".

"Salah satu ?, berarti masih ada lagi yang lainnya".

Yuuto kiba angkat bicara karena merasa tertarik

"Ya benar, ada 9 Monster berekor. Mereka ditandai dari jumlah ekor mereka ,Jinchuriki pun sama jumlah nya.

Tidak mudah hidup menjadi Jinchuriki, tak ada yang menginginkan hidup sebagai Jinchuriki, walaupun seorang Jinchuriki mendapatkan kekuatan yang besar dari Bijuu yang ada ditubuhnya".

"Kenapa bisa begitu, bukan kah menjadi kuat adalah mimpi setiap orang". Rias tidak mengerti kenapa tidak ada yang mau menjadi Jinchuriki. Di Dunia Bawah kekuatan adalah mutlak.

"Hyoudou-san kau adalah manusia yang direikarnasi menjadi Iblis, saat dirimu masih menjadi manusia apa kesan mu pada Makhluk yang bernama Monster ?".

"Monster itu, Kejam, bengis, tak berperi kemanusiaan, tak kenal ampun, dan, dan segela sesuatu yang bersifat kehancuran".

"Kau benar, di dunia ku pun seperti itu manusia menganggap Monster, jika Monster yang mereka benci ada didalam tubuh manusia apa yang akan terjadi. Jinchuriki lah yang menanggung kebencian itu. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama, aku Jinchuriki dari Kyubii yang dimana pernah memporak-porandakan Desa Konoha tempat kelahiranku sendiri. Apa yang aku dapat dari memenjarakan Kyubii. Kebencian, kemarahan, makian yang tak dapat mereka lakukan langsung pada apa yang mereka benci. Hidup sebatang kara tanpa adanya OrangTua dan hidup menanggung kebencian Warga atas apa yang tidak ku lakukan, itu lah takdir yang harus dijalani oleh seorang Jinchuriki. Aku mendapat semua perlakuan itu sejak masih kecil, mereka menjauhkan anak-anak nya, dan memberi tahu untuk tidak bermain dengan ku, itu lah sebabnya aku tak memiliki orang yang bisa ku ajak bicara, aku bertemankan kesendirian. Satu kata yang terus berputar dikepala ku saat itu adalah Kenapa, Kenapa, dan Kenapa".

Rias dan semua anggota nya hanyut dalam kisah hidup yang Naruto jalani, sebuah takdir yang harus dijalani, sekuat apapun ingin membayangkan nya mereka tak sanggup, lantas apa yang membuat Naruto mampu bertahan menjalani kehidupan seperti itu. Itu yang ada dipikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tak pernah membenci mereka, yang ada adalah aku ingin merubah cara pandang mereka terhadapku, yang aku ingin adalah hidup bersama mereka, dan ada segelitir orang yang mau menerima keberadaan ku. Dan aku bertekad akan berusaha untuk keberadaan ku diterima. Ternyata hari itu datang hari dimana aku dianggap sebagai " Uzumaki Naruto bukan Bocah Kyubii. Hari dimana aku diterima seutuhnya, apa yang aku perjuangkan ternyata tidaklah sia-sia".

"Hiks...Misaki-san kau menjalani hidup yang benar-benar berat".

Issei menangis ala Anime di pelukan sang Majikan dan Asia yang melihat adegan itu matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Misaki-kun, Monster yang disegel ditubuhmu adalah Kyubii dan kamu memanggilnya Kurama".

Akeno yang angkat bicara mengenai Kurama yang tersegel ditubuh Naruto.

"Benar, Kurama adalah Kyubii. Bijuu yang memiliki 9 ekor ditubuhnya, bisa dikatakan dia yang terkuat di antara para Bijuu dan dia temanku".

"Apppaaaaaa !"

Suara cempreng Issei lah yang menggema diruangan Klub.

"B-Bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan Monster yang menyebabkan hidupmu sedemikian menderitanya Misaki-san".

Issei benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikirannya Naruto.

"Bijuu sejak dulu kala selalu dijadikan senjata pamungkas, mereka dimanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk kepentingan berperang, itulah yang menyebabkan Bijuu tidak menyukai Manusia, sangat sulit untuk mempercayai manusia, mereka ingin bebas, mereka tak ingin dikendalikan. Tapi ada Jinchuriki yang mampu berteman dengan Bijuu nya dan salah satunya adalah aku. Aku telah berhasil meyakinkan Kurama untuk memberikan kepercayaan nya padaku, dan seperti ini lah hasilnya. Kami berdua berteman".

Dan Naruto telah selesai membeberkan identitasnya.

"Misaki-san, buatlah ikatan pertemanan dengan kami, kami akan senang hati menerimanya. Benarkan Buochou".

Issei meminta persetujuan pada Raja nya.

"Benar, untuk rasa terima kasih ku atas pertolongan mu semalam, aku memberikan penawaran. Aku Rias Gremory sebagai Raja Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib menawari Misaki Naruto untuk bergabung !".

"Tidak"

Satu kata yang terucap dibibir Naruto seluruh perhatian yang berada diruangan itu pun tertuju pada dirinya.

"Kenapa !, dengan kemampuan yang kamu miliki, kamu bisa menjadi Iblis kelas atas dalam waktu singkat".

"Lalu apa yang akan didapat oleh Iblis kelas atas ?".

"Kehormatan, kejayaan, uang, bahkan wanita sekalipun. Di dunia Iblis kekuatan adalah Mutlak".

"Impian semua orang kah !, tapi itu semua takkan merubah keputusanku, aku ingin menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya, menjadi Iblis. Sulit membayangkan nya".

"Menjadi Iblis tidak akan menghilangkan sisi kemanusiaan mu, banyak yang akan kamu dapatkan ketika menjadi Iblis loh".

"Biarpun seperti itu, tetap aku tidak bisa menerimanya itu sudah jadi keputusan ku. Apalagi masih ada orang-orang yang menunggu kepulangan ku, aku minta maaf Rias-Senpai".

Rias menyerah mengajak Naruto untuk bergabung, ini tidak seperti biasanya. Jika ada yang diinginkannya, Rias akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan nya tapi untuk orang seperti Naruto ini akan berbeda halnya. Rias tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya saat ini, Rias tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang seperti Naruto nantinya. Satu hal yang ia tahu, keteguhan hati Naruto takkan bisa digoyahkan bagaimana pun caranya.

"Baiklah, aku hargai keputusan mu Naruto".

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti Rias-Senpai, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir sudah terdengar. Hyoudo-san, Asia-san mari kita kembali ke kelas".

"Untuk semuanya. Termasuk juga kamu Naruto, karena keterlibatan kamu dengan insiden yang kita alami. Akan ada pertemuan antara perwakilan Malaikat, Iblis, dan Malaikat Jatuh atas tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Kokabiel".

Mereka semua kaget karena dari tiap-tiap pemimpin dari ketiga fraksi akan mengadakan pertemuan.

Setelah mendengar hal tersebut Naruto meninggalkan Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib bersama Issei dan Asia. Sementara itu didalam ruangan Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Khoneko dan anggota baru yang bernama Xenovia masih menatap pintu yang dilewati ketiga orang tadi.

"Ara ara, susah dibujuk ya fufufu".

Suara Akeno membuyarkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Orang yang memiliki keteguhan hati"

"Akan sangat merepotkan jika dia menganggap kita musuh".

"Tidak... Seperti Issei-Senpai..."

Khoneko pun tidak ketinggalan menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Bel jam berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajarpun terdengar, Saji buru-buru keluar kelas karena mendapat perintah dari Raja nya Sona Sitri untuk menjemput Naruto.

"Haah, menyebalkan sekali. Kalau tidak karena Kaichou aku gak bakalan sudi menemuinya".

Lantaran masih kesal karena Naruto seenak jidatnya menghancurkan kekkai yang ia jaga, dan berakhir mendapat tatapan maut dari Kaichou nya, oh man tatapan nya saja dapat membunuhmu kau tahu !.

Kebetulan sekali pada saat yang sama Naruto keluar dari kelas nya.

"Hey, kau bernama Misaki Naruto kan".

"Um, benar. Ada yang bisa ku bantu".

"Yah benar sekali aku butuh bantuan mu. Bantuan mu akan sangat membantuku keluar dari jeratan maut".

Sebegituh menakutkan nya kah seorang Sona Sitri dimata Saji.

"Bantuan seperti apa yang kamu butuhkan".

"Kehadiran mu, kehadiran mu diruang OSIS akan sangat membantu ku. Karena Sona-Kaichou menyuruhmu untuk datang ke ruangannya segera, tak ada tapi-tapian karena Kaichou tidak menerima penolakan".

Seorang Naruto sudah diperingatkan oleh dua orang bahwa Sona-Kaichou sangat membenci yang namanya "penolakan".

"Ok, Ok, aku akan kesana segera, karena aku juga tak ingin berurusan lebih jauh dengan nya".

"Ah! Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti, akhir nya aku terbebas dari maut kali ini".

Saji menghembuskan nafas lega selega-leganya.

.

.

.

R'zpxtra

.

.

.

Tok. Tok.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Sona yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kesehariannya sebagai ketua OSIS teralihkan perhatian nya. Setelah mengatakan "masuk" akhirnya Naruto menampakan diri.

"Duduklah, ada banyak yang ingin ku dengar langsung dari mu".

"Tentang apa ?".

"Rias sudah memberitahu ku siapa kau ini sebenarnya Misaki-san".

"Kalau sudah tahu ya sudah".

"Tidak, masih banyak yang ingin ku tahu darimu. Jinchuriki, Bijuu, dan kehidupan yang harus kamu jalani. Rias sudah memberi tahu semua".

"Lalu, apa lagi yang harus aku beri tahu"

"Rias mengatakan kalau kamu menjalani hidup sebatang kara, apa penyebabnya".

"Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya ?".

Souna hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Baiklah, ini akan sangat panjang. Lebih baik persiapkan dirimu agar tidak mengantuk nantinya".

"..."

"Aku sebagai seorang jinchuriki memiliki kehidupan yang berat, hidup sendiri dan tak memiliki siapapun untuk dipeluk saat kau dibenci dan dikucilkan oleh penduduk desa itu tidaklah mudah, apa yang kau lakukan ketika setiap anak-anak mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang mustahil kau dapatkan. Menangis kah ?, itu yang selalu ku lakukan.

Aku tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang haus akan kasih sayang, untuk mendapatkan perhatian aku melakukan hal-hal yang membuat semua penduduk desa resah akan hal itu. Bukan perhatian yang ku dapat malahan semua itu tambah membuat ku lebih buruk dimata mereka, apa yang mereka benci dariku, apa yang membuat mereka menatapku seakan-akan aku tak pantas berada disana, apa yang membuat mereka menjauhkan anak-anaknya dariku.

Hingga suatu saat dimana aku tahu apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu, didalam tubuhku terdapat monster. Monster yang telah memberikan trauma berkepanjangan pada penduduk. Setelah aku mengetahui itu, terbesit dipikiranku bagaimana jika aku hancurkan saja desa ini hingga rata dengan tanah untuk membalaskan perbutan mereka. Tapi tidak akan aku lakukan hal itu, karena tangan seseorang menggapaiku dari gelapnya jurang yang bernama kesendirian. Dan saat itu aku membulatkan tekad untuk merubah pandangan mereka terhadapku.

Kehilangan kontrol akan kekuatan kyubi membuat ku menyakiti orang-orang terdekatku sendiri, kehilangan kontrol akan membuatku tidak dapat membedakan lawan maupun kawan layaknya seperti monster pada umumnya apa yang menghalangimu hancurkan dan hancurkan. Dan pada saat itu aku putuskan untuk tidak bergantung pada chakra kyubi, namun apa daya ketika temanmu ditusuk didepan kedua mata kepalamu sendiri agar aku bisa merasakan apa yang pernah dirasakan lawanku pada saat itu. Benci, itulah yang ada. Dan disaat kebencian itu memuncak apa yang tidak ingin ku keluarkan, keluar dengan sendirinya atas dorongan hati, mengamuk sejadi-jadinya yang dapat ku lakukan pada saat itu. Hingga dipuncak dimana menghancurkan segala sesuatu adalah jawabannya, seseorang datang padaku, memanggil nama ku. Ya orang itu adalah ayahku".

"Ayahmu, bukan kah Ayahmu ?".

Disaat itu Souna merasa tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Ya, dia ayahku. Saat itu aku merasa bingung kenapa dia mengetahui namaku, Ayahku menjawab "karena aku sendiri yang memberikan nama itu".

"Bagaimana bisa, orang yang sudah meninggal menemui mu".

"Ayahku menyegel sisa kehidupannya didalam formula fuin jutsu yang menyegel kyubi ditubuhku, agar dia dapat membantu disaat segel pengurung kyubi melemah. Dia mengantakan bahwa dirinya sendiri yang menyegel kyubi, aku langsung menghajarnya disaat itu juga sambil menangis aku memberi tahunya betapa beratnya hidup dibenci oleh penduduk desa akibat perbuatannya itu. Untuk menenangkanku dia berkata "karena aku percaya kamu dapat menggunakan nya kejalan yang baik". Dia juga berkata sangat sulit mengambil keputusan tersebut karena tak ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya menderita. Dia juga meminta maaf padaku karena telah menjadi ayah yang gagal".

"Setelah mengetahu itu, apa kau masih menyayangi Ayahmu"

Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Souna

"Iya, aku sangat menyayanginya. Bahagia sekali saat kau tahu orang yang selama ini kau idolakan adalah Ayahmu sendiri, dia seorang pria yang hebat, dia mengorbankan nyawanya demi desa dan demi orang-orang yang dicintai nya. Aku bangga memiliki seorang ayah sepertinya, dan aku bahagia menjadi anaknya. Dari semua itu aku tahu bahwa dia hanya seorang Ayah yang ingin melindungi Anaknya. Ayahku percaya bahwa aku bisa melewati itu semua".

Sona terus mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan antusias nya. Sona ingin tahu lebih tentang sosok yang ada dihapannya ini.

"Dan pada saat dimana pandangan warga desa mulai berubah padaku, keinginan untuk melindungi mereka bertambah besar, untuk melindungi mereka diperlukan kekuatan, dan kekuatan itu ada pada diriku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengendalikannya. Dan pada saat itu lah orang yang benar-benar ingin ku temui, orang yang begitu kunantikan kehadirannya, dan menemui ku".

"Dan Orang itu adalah Ibu-mu".

Sona mencoba menebak, dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala Naruto sebagai jawaban benar akan tebakan Sona.

"Hm, benar sekali dia Ibu-ku, sebelumnya aku tidak memercayai apa yang dilihat oleh kedua mata ku pada waktu itu, aku menganggapnya sebagai wanita jelmaan dari Kyubi, dan apa kau tahu apa responnya saat aku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah jelmaan dari Kyubi. Dia memukulku tepat dibagian kepala dan mengucapkan kata yang menjadi ciri khasnya saat Dia sedang kesal, dan detik itu juga aku tahu bahwa kami berdua memiliki kesamaan. Aku langsung memeluknya erat, begitu erat seakan-akan aku tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetikpun. Aku menangis dipundaknya, aku merasakan kehangatan ketika memeluknya, kehangatan yang benar-benar membuatku merasa damai, kehangatan yang sangat ku impi-impikan sejak masih kecil. Aku sangat bahagia hingga air mata pun tak mampu melukiskan betapa bahagianya aku pada waktu itu, bagaimana tidak bahagia jika sosok yang kau inginkan kehadirannya disaat kau merasa takut saat kegelapan meyergap, sosok yang kau inginkan rengkuhan kasih sayangnya ketika saat kau merasa berat akan beban hidup yang kau jalani. Kini sosok orang itu ada dihadapan mu. Yang bisa kulakukan pada saat itu hanya ingin menangis dipelukannya, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ya, hanya dengan tangisanlah yang dapat ku lakukan untuk memberi tahu betapa beratnya harus menjalani hidup tanpa kehadirannya".

Naruto menghentikan cerita hidupnya sejenak, guna mengumpulkan kembali kekuatan untuk menjutkannya. Bagaimana pun ini serasa mengaduk-ngaduk hatinya.

Sona menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca, Sona tidak mau menunjukannya pada Naruto jika ia sudah terbawa akan suana yang mengharu-biru ini.

Naruto yang melihat Sona seperti itu membuatnya memutuskan untuk bertanya

"Apa perlu ku lanjutkan Senpai ? ",

Hanya anggukan yang didapakan Naruto dari Sona

"Setelah puas menangis dipundaknya, aku tersenyum bahagia mengetahui fakta bahwa betapa cantiknya Ibuku ini, kulit putihnya sangat cocok dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah, aku mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika rambutku lurus dan berwarna merah seperti Ibuku, mungkin aku akan terlihat lebih tampan. Ibuku bercerita banyak hal dan aku hanya senyum-senyum sendiri melihatnya berceloteh panjang lebar, lalu Ibuku bertanya kenapa aku tersenyum seperti itu, aku menjawab "Ibu sangat cantik dan rambut merah Ibu sangat indah". Dia memberitahuku bahwa aku orang yang ke-2 yang mengatakan itu, aku jadi penasaran siapa orang yang pertama mengatakan itu pada Ibu, Ibu menjawab "tentu saja Ayahmu". Ini yang ku tunggu-tunggu dimana saat aku bertanya kenapa mereka bisa saling bertemu dan jatuh cinta, dia dibuat malu dengan pertanyaan itu".

Naruto kembali berhenti sejenak.

Sona terus mendengarkan Naruto bercerita tentang kehidupannya itu,Sona kini sedang memangku wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang tertumpu diatas meja.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau bersedia melanjutkannya"

Keeingin tahuan Sona yang begitu besar membuatnya rela berlama-lama mendengarkan lebih jauh cerita ini.

"Ibuku sebenarnya tidak menyukai rambut merahnya karena dia selalu diejek oleh anak laki-laki, lalu dengan ganasnya ia memukuli anak laki-laki yang mengejeknya,rambut merahnya akan melayang-layang ketika dia sedang marah, hingga dia mendapatkan "Akai Chishio no Habanero" sebagai julukannya. Benar-benar menyeramkannya Ibuku ketika sedang marah. Ada satu orang pada waktu itu yang tidak bernama Namikaze Minato".

"Orang yang kelak menjadi ayahmu kan"

Sona memotong jalan cerita Naruto

"Benar, Orang yang kelak akan menjadi Ayahku. Pada saat itu Ibu tidak terlalu peduli padanya, hingga pandangan ibuku terhadapnya berubah karena sebuah insiden dimana Ibuku diculik oleh Ninja dari desa lain karena kepemilikan chakra spesial didalam tubuhnya. Ibuku tidak bisa banyak melawan,akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencabuti sehelai demi sehelai rambut merahnya untuk menjadi petunjuk dan berharap ada orang yang menyelamatkannya. Dan apa yang di harapkan Ibuku terkabul. Ayah datang menyelamatkan Ibu dan berkata "Aku tahu kau kuat jadi aku tidak perlu

khawatir padamu, selain itu kau juga memiliki rambut yang indah Kushina".

Setelah itu Ibuku berusaha menyukai rambut merahnya itu dan mulai mencintai Ayah". Ibuku berkata " nah Naruto apa yang dihasilkan oleh Konoha no Kiroi Senko dan Akai Chisio no Habanero" aku menjawab "Si Orange dari Konoha" ".

" Ibuku adalah Jinchuriki Kyubi generasi ke-2, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir pada saat itu, jadi Ibuku hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai wadah dari Bijuu. Dan Ibuku tak pernah menyesal menyesal menjadi Jinchuriki, Ibuku berkata menjadi Jinchuriki itu amatlah berat, tapi jinchuriki juga bisa hidup normal kalau kita hidup bersama dengan orang-orang yang kita Cintai. Menjadi Jinchuriki mempertemukannya dengan Ayah".

"Aku tak habis pikir, menceritakan pengalaman pahitnya hidup menjadi Jinchuriki, dan kedua Orang Tuamu, dan kau masih bisa tersenyum"

"Menjadi Jinchuriki memang membuat lubang di sini (Dada/hati) tapi lubang itu telah tertutupi oleh kasih sayang yang mereka berikan dan akan terus hidup selamanya".

Sona terpaku melihat senyuman dari Naruto, setelah apa yang terjadi dikehidupannya Naruto masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto alami, Sona mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang ada dihadapan nya ini adalah sosok pemuda berhati baja, sosok yang tak pernah mengenal kata "menyerah". Dengan perjuangannya Naruto mampu merubah pandangan orang-orang yang menganggapnya Monster, Sona yang hidup dengan kasih sayang dari kedua Orang Tuanya dan dihormati takkan pernah mampu mengerti rasanya menjadi sosok orang yang bernama Naruto ini. Hidup sebatang kara dan dijauhi oleh masyarakat desanya, Sona tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana bila dirinya berada pada posisi Naruto. Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Naruto adalah "HEBAT".

Setelah mendengarkan cerita Naruto tentang pertemuan dengan sosok sang Ibu yang diimpikannya sejak kecil, membuat Sona teringat dengan semua Anggota Keluarganya, Naruto mengajarinya betapa berharganya sebuah keluarga.

"Naruto-kun, bukan kamu berada didunia ini belum cukup lama, itu berarti kamu belum cukup banyak mengetahui tentang dunia ini kan. Bagaimana jika aku menawari jasa untuk belajar beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar".

"Kau tak bermaksud mengobservasi diriku lagi kan !".

"S-Soal itu, aku tak bermaksud"

"Ahaha ! Tidak usah dipikirkan, melihat kau tergagap begitu sangat senang rupanya".

"K-kau menyebalkan. Naruto-Baka".

"Ahaha ! Aku pikir kau orang yang kaku Senpai".

Naruto kembali tertawa akan sifat Sona yang baru diketahuinya itu.

"Panggil saja Sona, itu sudah cukup".

"Baiklah, Sona. Ayo kita mulai menjelajahi dunia ini bersama-ttebayou".

Sona menangkap kata "bersama" dalam artian yang lain, Sona berpikir Bersama berarti berdua dan berduan berarti...?

Semburat warna merah menghiasi wajahnya kini.

"Sona apa kamu sedang sakit ?"

Tanya Naruto yang melihat wajah Sona memerah.

"Ti-tidak-tidak, ruangan ini ternyata panas juga ya, aku harus merenopasinya segera".

"Oh, begitu rupanya".

Salahkan Naruto yang memang dari dulu tidak peka.

Sore itu Sona mengajak Naruto ke tempat-tempat yang belum Naruto ketahui, keingintahuan Naruto membuat Sona kadang-kadang merasa jengkel juga. Apa ini, apa itu, dan masih banyak lagi.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku disuatu taman, mereka sedang memandangi langit sore Kota Kuoh. Hening. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing,hingga akhirnya Sona sendirilah yang mengakhirinya.

"Naruto, apa yang membuatmu mampu menjalani hidup yang seperti itu".

"Ada orang-orang yang selalu mendungkung ku untuk terus maju".

"Mereka pasti sangat berharga bagimu kan".

"Sangat, lebih dari apapun, aku ingin melindungi mereka. Bagaimana kabar mereka disana ya. Sakura-chan pasti akan mengamuk jika dia tahu kalau aku hilang tanpa jejak".

"Siapa dia itu"

"Dia rekan Tim ku, dia seorang ninja medis yang hebat. Orang yang ingin ku jadikan pacar sejak masih kecil".

Dijadikan pacar, itu berarti Naruto mencintai rekan Tim nya itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di hati Sona saat ini. Ini seperti ketika kamu menginginkan sesuatu tapi telah dimiliki orang lain.

"Di jadikan kekasih itu berarti kamu belum mendapatkan nya".

"Belum, dan mungkin takkan pernah mendapatkannya. Sakura-chan mencintai orang lain, dia mencintai orang di Tim yang sama. Dia teman ku. Sasuke namanya, dia sama dengan ku sama-sama mengalami rasanya kesepian. Dia mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari kami demi mencapai ambisinya dia pergi meninggalkan desa, dan Sakura kehilangan senyuman nya".

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan".

"Aku mencintai nya, jadi aku ingin mengembalikan senyuman nya itu, aku ingin melihat senyuman nya lagi, hanya dengan melihatnya saja itu sudah membuat ku bahagia, jadi aku membuat janji untuk membawa Sasuke kembali".

"Kamu membuat janji yang akan menyakitimu sendiri".

"Ini bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan senyuman Sakura-chan, tapi juga aku sendiri ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke".

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi".

"Kami berdua saling bertarung hingga batas kekuatan kami, aku berhasil membawanya kembali. Aku mencintai Sakura tapi Sakura yang aku cintai mencintai Sasuke karena Hati seorang wanita tak mudah berubah benarkan".

"Apa tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sudah melupakan semuanya, toh si Baka-Teme itu sudah mengakuinya juga, dan aku tak ingin kalah darinya".

Perasaan yang sejak tadi menyesakan kini hilang sudah.

Matahari sudah terbenam kini keduanya berpisah menuju kediamannya masing-masing. Dan seperti yang sudah dijanjikan maka besok Sona kembali mengajak Naruto berkeliling untuk mengenalkan lebih dalam tempat yang ditinggalinya sekarang.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan sekarang di sekolah sedang ada acara dimana orang tua dari para siswa melihat kegiatan anak-anak nya dari dekat.

Para Siswa sangat bersemangat menampilkan yang terbaik yang mereka bisa dihadapan orangtua nya masing-masing.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Issei, mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya, terlihat dari wajahnya saja sudah menunjukan mereka berdua benar-benar tak ingin diganggu kali ini.

Terlihat Naruto sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu yang sedang dikerjakan nya saat ini.

[Oi Gaki, apa yang kau buat itu].

"Jangan menganggu ku dulu Kurama"

[Terserah kau saja].

Begitupun juga dengan Issei, sambil terus senyum-senyum yang tidak jelas dan mendapatkan tatapan jijik dari semua siswi yang ada karena senyuman nya itu.

[Partner apa yang sedang kamu lakukan]

"Kau akan segera tahu D'draig, aku pun tak sabar untuk menunjukannya".

[ ? ].

"Selesaiiiii"

"Selesaiiiii"

Teriak Naruto dan Issei secara bersamaan.

"Hey, aku yang selesai lebih dulu Misaki-san".

"Tidak. Aku yang lebih dulu hyodou-san".

"Tidak bisa, aku yang lebih dulu".

"Aku yang lebih dulu".

Keributan kecil pun tak dapat dihindarkan, semua mata tertuju pada dua insan yang tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain ini, hingga membuat Sensei wali kelas ikut-ikutan sewot.

"Hey, kalian berdua tolong hentikan, jangan buat kegaduhan didalam kelas. Ini bukan ajang kompetisi yang mengharuskan siapa yang lebih dulu dia yang menang".

Naruto dan Issei memandang satu sama lain, jika dilihat lebih dalam akan ada aliran listrik yang saling dorong.

Sensei pengajar pun berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Issei untuk melihat hasil kerja mereka dari bahan malam PVC.

"Misaki-san apa yang kamu buat ?".

"Seperti yang anda lihat Sensei, aku membuat Mini Kurama".

"Ohh, jadi kamu menamai nya Kurama. Lalu kenapa ekor nya banyak seperti itu".

"Justru disini letak keistimewaan nya Sensei, terlalu biasa kalau cuma satu ekor jadi ku buat saja lebih banyak ekor nya".

"Hm, iya. Pekerjaan mu bagus, dan kamu Hyoudou-san, apa yang kamu buat".

Sensei prakaya itu tertegun dengan hasil pekerjaan Issei.

"Lu-luar biasa Hyoudou-san...ternyata kamu punya bakat seperti ini...kelas ini sungguh pilihan yang tepat. Sekali lagi aku berhasil mengeluarkan kemampuan tersembunyi siswaku!"

Sensei prakarya berlinang air mata karena sudah berhasil mengeluarkan bakat tersembunyi Issei, ya Issei membuat Rias Gremory versi mini dengan semua lekuk tubuh yang begitu sempurna. Dan keributan pun dimulai ada yang menawar buah karya Issei dengan sejumlah uang.

Setelah pelajar selesai Naruto keluar kelas dan mendapati Misaki Kato ayah angkatnya menunggunya diluar kelas.

Sona yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari ruang kelas Naruto melangkah kan kakinya menghampiri Naruto dan seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

"Naruto-kun".

Panggilan dari Sona menghentikan obrolan ayah dan anak itu.

"Ah! Sona".

"Hey, anakku siapa gadis cantik ini"

"Dia Souna-Senpai ayah, dia itu ketua OSIS".

"Ohh ! Apa anakku sering membuat masalah disini".

"Tidak Misaki-san".

"Begitu ya, aku sebaiknya menyingkir ya, mungkin kalian butuh waktu berduaan. Dan untukmu Naruto selamat berjuang, Ayah akan selalu mendukungmu nak !".

Setelah mengatakan itu Misaki Kato pergi dengan alasan memberi waktu berduaan.

"Naruto-kun temani aku berkeliling".

"Apa boleh buat, baiklah".

"Apa kamu keberatan".

"T-Tidak, ayo Sona-chan".

Memerah iya wajah Sona memerah, suka, Sona suka panggilan itu.

Sementara itu.

Ada banyak kerumunan orang lebih tepatnya laki-laki yang dari semua laki-laki tersebut memegang kamera masing-masing ditangannya.

Yang menjadi objek kerumunan tersebut adalah seorang perempuan yang memakai pakaian ala anime penyihir.

Sona yang tidak suka akan keributan membubarkan kerumunan itu. Dan...

"Sona-chan! ketemu kamu !".

"Onee-Sama"

Sona kaget dengan kedatangan sang Kakak Serefall Leviathan. Tanpa diduga duga Sona langsung menghambur memeluk sang Kakak.

"Kau jahat sekali Sona-tan tidak mengabari ku kalau ada acara seperti ini, hampir saja aku mengamuk disurga".

Sona masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Serefall yang melihat kehadiran seorang lagi mengalihkan perhatian pada orang tersebut.

"Naruto-chan kan !".

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda disini".

"Apa Sona-tan ku ini merepotkan mu,".

"T-tidak sama sekali".

"Syukurlah... Apa kalian berdua sepasang kekasih hm!".

Perkataan Serefall membuat Sona melepaskan pelukannya itu, dan ajaibnya Naruto maupun Sona menggeleng bersamaan.

"Benarkah !, dilihat dari wajah Sona yang memerah itu sudah menjadi bukti yang kuat loh. Baiklah sudah kuputuskan Naruto-chan kamu harus menjaga Sona-tan ku sebaik-baiknya ok !".

Naruto yang mendapat perintah itu hanya mengangguk tanpa tahu artian yang sesungguhnya dari kata "menjaga" itu. Sona yang sudah tidak tahan akan godaan dari Kakak nya memutuskan untuk kabur dari tempat itu.

"Sona-tan jangan tinggalkan Onee-Sama mu ini".

"Tiiidaakkkkk".

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan itu hanya mampu swetdrop.

Selesai.

Jelek banget gilaaaa. Sebenarnya gak mau publish ni chapter tapi gak papalah.

Mohon Review.


	4. chapter 4: Lagi ?

Tempat ku sekarang

Summary.

Dia yang terbangun ditempat yang tak diketahuinya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Apa yang akan terjadi ?

Disclaimer.

M. Khishimoto

Dan

I. Ishibumi

Warning.

Abal. Aneh. Gaje. Gak nyambung. Berantakan. Dan berbagai macam hal yang membuatnya tidak laya baca.

Chapter 4.

Lagi ?

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana semua orang mendapatkan kebebasannya dari rutinitas yang membelenggu mereka selama hari aktif.

Begitu pula dengan para pelajar yang terbebas dari kegiatan yang menguras otak. Banyak cara untuk mengisi luang waktu dihari libur seperti ini.

Dan salah satunya yang dilakukan oleh Naruto kini. "Ah! Akhirnya ketemu!" setelah berkeliling kesana kemari, apa yang dicari Naruto pun akhirnya ketemu.

Panduan Belajar Matematika. Nama judul dari buku yang kini ada digenggaman tangannya Naruto. Ya Naruto saat ini sedang berada di salah satu Toko Buku di Kota Kuoh.

Akan menjadi pertanyaan jika seorang Naruto berkunjung di Toko yang menjual berbagai macam buku bacaan, karena seorang Naruto paling tidak bisa lama-lama menatap buku apalagi membacanya.

Dari sekian banyak buku yang terpajang kenapa yang Naruto pilih buku yang mengajari cara hitung-hitungan? Itu karena nilai yang didapatkan Naruto saat ulangan harian Matematika kurang memuaskan, dari dua puluh soal yang harus dijawab, hanya sepeluh yang dapat Naruto isi dengan benar.

Misaki Kato yang melihat hasil dari ulangan harian anaknya yang mendapat nilai 50 pun akhirnya menyuruh Naruto untuk membeli buku yang mengajarkan tentang Matematika, dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto pun menyanggupinya.

Setelah membayar sesuai harga yang tertera pada penjaga Kasir, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena langit nampaknya akan menguyur Kota Kuoh hari ini.

Nampaknya hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto mendapat sial, belum terlalu jauh dari Toko buku yang tadi disinggahinya hujan pun turun membasahi bumi. Naruto yang tak antisipasi untuk membawa payung walaupun dirinya tahu akan turun hujan membuatnya saat ini kelimpungan mencari tempat untuk sekedar berteduh dari guyuran air hujan.

Kesana kemari mencari tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk berteduh akhirnya Naruto menemukan pohon yang lumayan rindang yang cukup untuk melindunginya dari derasnya hujan. Umpatan-umpatan seperti, sial, brengsek, kurang ajar dan berbagai kata-kata kasar yang tak patut didengar oleh anak dibawah umur yang dipendam didalam hatinya.

Ketika saat di Konoha mungkin Naruto sudah melompat-lompat untuk bisa cepat-cepat sampai dirumahnya, tapi disini di kota ini ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Apa jadinya ketika orang-orang melihat aksinya yang sedang meloncat-loncat dari bangunan ke bangunan yang lain. Mungkin menunggu hujan reda tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Mengencangkan jaket yang dikenakannya demi menghalau rasa dingin yang sedang menggerangi tubuhnya saat ini. Untungnya Naruto memakai jaket saat keluar rumah untuk membeli buku tadi, kalau tidak mungkin Naruto akan mati kedinginan.

~•~

Seperti hari-hari sebelum dan sebelumnya, seorang Misaki Naruto berjalan kaki menuju Akademi Kuoh. Cara berpaikaian nya tidak mencerminkan seorang Siswa yang baik. Dua kancing teratas seragam Kuoh dibiarkan terbuka, hingga menampilkan kaos dalamnya yang berwarna hitam.

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang seperti biasa Naruto sedang menunggu kedatangan teman sekelasnya, "yo, Naruto-san" ah! Orang yang sedang dibicarakan pun menampakkan sosoknya.

"Yo, Hyoudo-san, tumben kau tidak terlambat" mengejek seorang Hyoudo Issei menjadi keasikan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Orang yang mendapat ejekan dari Naruto menampilkan wajah kesal dan jengkel dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau selalu mengejek ku, seakan-akan aku pernah terlambat saja" jelas Issei tak terima dengan kata-kata dari Naruto.

Sepanjang jalan menuju ke kelas, terdengar gerasak-gerusuk pembicaraan para Siswi yang kurang enak didengar.

"Lihat, si Hewan Buas sudah tiba"

"Ya ampun, jangan sampai dimakan olehnya"

"Ah! Misaki-san jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Nanti kamu ketularan"

Orang yang dibicarakan hanya tertunduk lesu mendengarnya, begitulah disetiap pagi saat seorang Hyoudo Issei menampakkan eksistensinya di Sekolah.

Bukannya menghibur teman yang sedang bersedih, Naruto malah mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya didepan wajah Issei dan membuatnya lebih terpuruk lagi.

~•~

Mengikuti setiap jejak langkah Sona adalah kegiatan yang tak boleh dilewatkan. Saji merasa impian nya untuk bisa menghamili lalu dengan begitu bisa menikahi Kaichou nya itu, kini mendapat rintangan

Seperti saat ini, Saji sedang mengintai Sona dari jarak berpuluh-puluh meter jauhnya. Mendapat infomarsi dari Fuku-Kaicho membuat hatinya dirundung kegelisahan akan impian nya itu, pasalnya sekarang Kaicho nya itu sering sekali menyempatkan diri disela-sela tugasnya sebagai ketua Osis untuk pergi ke atas Atap Sekolah.

Saat Saji bertanya ada keperluan apa Sona ke atas Atap Sekolah, Shinra Tsubaki sebagai Fuku-Kaichou sekaligus [Ratu] dari kelompok Iblis keluarga Sitri, memberitahu bahwa Sona ke Atap Sekolah untuk menemui Naruto.

Dan kebiasaan baru Kaicho nya itu mengundang kecurigaan baginya. Apa lagi saat melihat wajah Kaicho nya memerah saat berdekatan dengan Naruto. Membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Apa yang diberitahu oleh Shinra Tsubaki memang terbukti adanya, kini Saji melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kini Sona sedang duduk bersama Naruto dan sedang mengobrol entah membicarakan apa Saji pun tak tahu.

Ingin rasanya mendengar percakapan mereka, tapi diurungkan niatnya tersebut karena Saji bingung harus beralasan apa ketika Sona bertanya soal kedatangannya, tak peduli seberapa banyak alasan yang bisa dibuat itu akan percuma. Seorang cerdas seperti Sona akan tahu maksud tersembunyi dari alasan yang dibuat Saji.

Dan yang saat ini bisa dilakukan Saji hanya mengigit baju seragamnya serta dengan air mata yang mengalir deras diwajah dengan mimik keterpurakan, tak kuasa melihat kedekatan Sona dan Naruto, Saji memutuskan pergi dari tempat persembunyian nya.

~•~

Saat ini sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, Naruto baru keluar kelas setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membersihkan kelas.

Berjalan sendiri dilorong koridor sekeloh, sunyi senyap tak ada satupun aktivitas yang menimbulkan suara, hanya langkah kakinya lah yang mengisi keheningan.

Dingin

Udara seakan-akan berhenti, pancaran sebuah energi begitu kuat di arah belakang tubuhnya, pancaran energi yang sama dengan Makhluk bersayap yang pernah jadi lawannya.

Naruto kenal begitu dengan pancaran energi seperti ini. Malikat Jatuh. Membalik badan seketika pandangan Naruto disuguhkan oleh sayap yang terbentang berjumlah dua belas buah.

Tubuh yang sudah terlatih sedemikian rupa. Berbagai pertarungan pernah ia alami, sudah terlalu biasa bagi Naruto menghadapi tekanan kuat seperti ini. Naruto takkan pernah lari.

Menyiapkan kuda-kuda yang siap untuk sebuah pertempuran, mata menatap tajam, meneliti bila ada pergerakan yang mengacam dirinya.

"Tenanglah Shinobi-kun" ujar tenang sosok Pria dengan enam pasang sayap yang bertengger dipunggung nya.

Merasa tidak adanya hawa permusahan atau pun hawa membunuh, Naruto menurunkan kesiagaannya dan tetap dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apa yang kau mau dari ku" Naruto berucap dengan nada datar tanpa adanya gejolak emosi yang terkandung disetiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Yang di tanya hanya menyeringai kemudian berujar "aku hanya ingin memastikan saja".

"Apa maksudmu." tidak mengerti dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan padanya saat ini "begitu rupanya ! Jadi kedatangmu untuk membalas." kembali Naruto berujar kalau laki-laki yang tidak jauh darinya itu untuk membalas dendam.

Karena Naruto yakin laki-laki ini adalah mahkluk yang sama dengan mahkluk bersayap yang pernah dikalahkannya.

Naruto mengerenyit karena laki-laki ini tertawa lepas, apa dia melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat laki-laki dihadapan ini tertawa.

"Jangan menarik kesimpulan sendiri Shinobi-kun, perkenalkan namaku Azazel, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh." Azazel memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto.

"Uz, ehm maksudku, Misaki Naruto, dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Shinobi." Naruto tak terima dipanggil Shinobi walaupun jelas-jelas itu adalah propesinya sendiri.

"Aku menemui mu bukan untuk membalas dendam, Kokabiel melakukan penyerangan tanpa perintah dariku, dan aku tidak seperti dirinya yang begitu menginginkan peperangan".

"Jadi, apa maksud dari kedatanganmu." Naruto kembali bertanya atas kedatang Azazel menemuinya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau acaman bagi kami atau tidak, karena jika kau melakukan hal-hal mencurigakan yang dapat mempengaruhi perdamaian didunia ini, maka aku tak akan segan-segan."

"Apa kau memiliki bukti dimana aku pernah melakukan hal yang kau ucapkan tadi".

Azazel hanya mengeleng atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto, "kau memang tak terbukti melakukan gerakan mencurigakan sebagai orang Anti-Perdamaian. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan keterlibatan mu dalam penyerangan yang dilakukan Kokabiel tidak akan tercium oleh mereka yang akan menganggu ketidakseimbangan didunia ini."

"Kalau seperti itu, maka aku akan menjauh dan berusaha untuk tidak ikut bagian dari urusan kalian." Naruto mengatakan untuk tidak ikut-ikutan dalam masalah yang terjadi didunia.

"Ho!, bagaimana jika mereka yang menganggapmu sebagai ancaman mengincar orang-orang terdekatmu Naruto-san ? Aku tahu keterlibatan mu dimalam itu karena ingin menyelamatkan orang yang kau anggap teman kan" .

Tebakan Azazel tepat pada sasaran, memang benar keterlibatan Naruto pada saat penyerangan yang dilakukan salah satu Malaikat Jatuh yang namanya tertera didalam Injil karena merasakan aura kehadiran dari Issei, dan ingin memastikan keadaannya hingga berbuah pertarungan dengan Kokabiel.

"Jika terjadi seperti itu, akan lain ceritanya." Naruto menjawab dengan mantap sorot matanya tidak main-main. Azazal yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hm, baiklah. Dari awal aku memang tidak salah rupanya, ya sudah terima kasih atas waktunya Naruto-san. Sampai jumpa semoga kita bertemu lagi".

Merasa tak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan Azazel membuat Naruto kembali mengutarakan apa yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Dari awal katamu ? Jangan bilang k-"

Azazel langsung memotong ucapan Naruto "ya seperti yang kau pikirkan, kalau kau memang acaman buat kami mungkin kau takkan betah tinggal didunia ini walaupun satu hari."

Satu hal yang Naruto ketahui saat ini, kedatangannya kedunia ini sudah diketahui oleh Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu, berarti Naruto telah diawasi sejak pertama kali menginjakan kakinya dikota ini oleh Azazel.

~•~

Keesokan hari saat jam istrahat sekolah seperti hari-hari biasa dimana Naruto menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di Atap Sekolah, entah tidak ada tempat lain atau memang cuma tempat ini yang ia tahu. Entahlah.

Seperti biasa juga, akhir-akhir ini sang Ketua Osis yang bernama Sona Sitri selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk sekedar menemui Naruto. Apa yang mereka lakukan berdua ? Yang jelas bukan melakukan sesuatu yang tak patut ditonton anak-anak dibawah umur kok! Mereka hanya mengobrol.

Sona selalu melihat Naruto termenung, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan dalam benaknya itu. Seorang Sona ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Naruto, seperti kepribadian, sifat, dan lain-lain.

Tapi seperti ada dinding yang membatasi nya untuk lebih bisa melihat jauh kedalam diri seorang Naruto. Seakan menutup diri dari dunia luar.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang Naruto menolehkan wajahnya, melihat siapa yang datang, Naruto menyungingkan senyum andalannya.

"Naruto-kun, lagi ?"

Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sona, ya Sona memergokinya yang sedang melamun. Naruto juga ingat kalau Sona menwarkan diri untuk jadi pendengar keluh kesahnya, tapi Naruto tak ingin merepotkan orang lain apalagi harus membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama yang dirasakannya.

Naruto menggeleng "bukan, aku sedang melihat mereka yang sedang bemain petak umpet Sona-chan".

Bodoh satu kata yang cocok buat alasan yang dibuat Naruto, jelas-jelas bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi mana ada siswa yang berkeliaran dilapangan sepak bola yang berdekatan dengan Ruang Guru, apalagi bermain petak umpet.

Dengan wajah memerah menahan marah Sona menjewer telinga Naruto sekeras mungkin.

"I-tatatatatai, S-Sona-chan apa yang kamu lakukan. Lepaskan ini sakittt"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Naruto no Baka, apa kamu terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mendengar bel tanda masuk berbunyi hah!".

Cling !

Saraf-saraf penghubung di otak Naruto kini sudah dapat bekerja sebagai mana mestinya. Jadi yang dimaksud Sona dengan kata "lagi ?" Itu bukan ditujukan pada dirinya yang kepergok sedang melamun melainkan...

Menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidaklah gatal, tertawa kaku karena telah menyadari apa yang membuat Sona menjewer telinganya "a-aku bisa j-jelaskan Sona chan, hahahaha"

BLETAKKKK

"Itaaaaiiiii" sudah sekian kalinya lolongan kesakitan meluncur dimulutnya itu.

Dan dihari yang cerah itulah Naruto diperingatkan kembali agar tidak membuat masalah dengan seorang Sona-Kaichou.

R'zpxtra Out

Review


	5. Chapter 5:

A/N

Jangan kaget kalau Reader-san sekalian menemukan ada percakapan-percakapan yang sama dengan Karya Aslinya, itu bertujuan untuk lebih memperdalami cerita, maafkanlah saya yang Bego ini karena tidak bisa membuatnya. Tak lupa akan ada Naruto yang akan nimbrung sana-sini karena ketidaktahuannya dengan Dimensi DxD yang kini ditinggalinya.

Ok! Lanjut.

**Tempat Ku Sekarang**

**Summary.**

_**Dia yang terbangun ditempat yang tak diketahuinya, dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Apa yang akan terjadi?**_

**Diclaimers.**

**High School DxD.**

**Naruto.**

**Bukan punya saya.**

_**Chapter: 5**_

_**Saat dimana Ninja terlibat untuk ke-2 kalinya.**_

Sona melepas kacamatanya ketika angin berhembus pelan membelai wajah yang selalu terlihat serius itu.

Keseriusan di wajahnya hanyalah sebuah topeng yang menutupi kerapuhan. Sona seorang yang kuat tapi ada kalanya Sona pun berperilaku seperti seorang gadis diseumurannya. Seorang Iblis tidaklah menjadi jaminan bahwa Sona tidak sama seperti seorang gadis biasa pada umumnya.

Sebagai seorang Hime-sama dari Kelaurga Bangsawan Sitri, Sona pun mempunyai sifat keegosian dan Iblis yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki keinginan yang berlebih dan pada saat-saat tertentu Sona juga mengerti bahwasannya ada hal-hal diluar kekuasaannya yaitu...

"Kau terlambat!"

Orang yang dimaksud hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidaklah gatal, sebuah kebiasan yang dibawanya sejak pertama menghirup udara di dunia.

"Maaf... Tadi ketika aku datang kemari ada Nenek yang tak bisa menyebrang jalan, sebagai seorang anak muda aku wajib membantunya kan!"

Sambil memutar arah tubuhnya Sona berucap "Lalu..."

"Aku yang belum tahu benar tentang seluk-beluk Kota ini, dan akhirnya aku jadi tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan."

Sambil nyengir ala kuda Naruto menceritakan alasan keterlambatannya pada Sona.

Sona memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto dan mengenggam tangannya sambil mengatakan "Alasan yang bodoh."

Sona tak kuasa menahan senyumannya melihat Naruto yang cemberut dengan mengerucutkan bibir.

Naruto melihat Sona dari atas kepala hingga keujung kaki, Sona yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa tak enak dibuatnya.

Sona dengan pakaian kasual terlihat manis. Dia menggunakan blouse biru muda dengan renda dan celana jeans. Dia membawa jaket berwarna Biru gelap ditangannya.

Sambil mencubit dagu ala seorang yang sedang berpikir, bingung apa yang ingin ia ucapkan pada penampilan Sona yang tidak biasa itu.

Ayah angkatnya mengatakan _"Berilah pujian yang baik ketika kau berjumpa dengannya."_

Naruto lalu berkata sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sona "Sona-chan...kamu tidak banyak berubah!"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul dikepala Sona mendengar tanggapan Naruto akan penampilannya. "Hmph! Naruto no baka." Dengan menghentakan kaki keras-keras Sona berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mampu diam seribu bahasa akan reaksi Sona. Melangkahkan kakinya demi mengejar Sona yang lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

Dalam hati berguman "aku benar-benar tidak mengerti soal Perempuan." Sedikit menyesal juga tak belajar tentang mengenai hati perempuan dari sang Guru.

**• ~ Tempat Ku Sekarang ~ • ~**

Sona dan Naruto kini berada di Game Center, mereka berdua tidaklah sedang berkencan hanya saja mengenalkan pada Naruto tentang segala sesuatu yang ada di Kota Kuoh.

Seorang Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kemana langkah kaki Sona berjalan, bisa di bilang bahwa Sona lah yang mendominasi, dan bisa dibilang juga bahwa Sona lah yang lebih menikmati ini.

Naruto kini sedang memegang bola seperti Bola Basket walaupun ukurannya jauh lebih kecil.

"Naruto-kun..lempar bola ini kedalam keranjang yang ada disana."

Sona memberi intruksi pada Naruto untuk memasukan Bola yang ada di genggamannya.

"Cuma begitu yah! Serahkan padaku."

Dengan penuh semangat Naruto melempar Bola pertama dan masuk, lalu Sona memberikan Bola ke-dua dan masuk lagi, Bola ke-tiga pun masuk kembali, 4, 5, 6, 7, dan semua Bola yang berjumlah sepuluh buah masuk dengan mulus. Dan sebuah Boneka Beruang Kutub berukuran sedang sebagai hadiahnya.

Lalu Sona mengajak Naruto bermain Game balapan, dan siapa yang menjadi juara pasti sudah ketebak, dan Sona yang menjadi pemenangnya.

Setelah merasa cukup bermain-main kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di taman yang sering di kunjungi kaula muda diakhir pekan.

Sona dan Naruto duduk dengan jarak kurang lebih sekitar 50 centimeter, kalau dilihat-lihat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang ditimpa masalah.

Naruto lebih memilih bungkam seribu bahasa karena takut jika dia mulai berbicara dia akan menyinggung Sona dan berakhir dengan kemarahan Sona, walau sejatinya Naruto tak betah dengan suana yang hening seperti ini. Dan Sona terlalu malu memulai pembicaraan.

Tanpa keduanya sadari ada sepasang mata sedang mengintai dari arah semak-semak.

Seorang Saji terus menyembunyikan dirinya didalam semak-semak, dengan kulit yang dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak merah dan sesekali menggaruk-garuk bagian yang gatal. Saji tak peduli kalau dia harus kehabisan darah karena gigitan nyamuk.

Saji terus mengintai kemana perginya Sona dan Naruto, dia tak ingin Naruto berlaku hal yang kurang ajar pada Kaichou-nya itu, itulah mengapa Saji rela melakukan hal ini.

Plak. Plak.

Seketika Saji menutup mulutnya untuk meredam teriakannya. Rasa panas menjalar dari bekas tamparan itu. Saji langsung menoleh ke arah belakang guna mencari tahu siapa yang berani-beraninya menampar Bokongnya.

Terlihat wajah datar tanpa dosa dari Shinra Tsubaki-FukuKaichou.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan Saji?" Tsubaki melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan sorot mata tajam ke arah Saji yang sedang dalam posisi nungging.

"A-Anu FukuKaichou..." Saji dibuat tergagap hanya dengan melihat ekspresi datar dari Tsubaki.

"Percuma! Seberapa kuatnya kamu menutupi aura kehadiranmu Sona-Kaichou dan Misaki-san akan mengetahuinya. Alasan kenapa mereka tidak bereaksi karena mereka tahu kalau itu kamu, Saji-kun."

Bungkam seribu bahasa yang kini hanya bisa dilakukannya, Saji pun membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Tsubaki itu. Tapi Saji tak berpikir jika dua orang yang sedang ia intai mengetahui keberadaannya.

Dengan Sona dan Naruto.

"Hahaha...! Dia ketahuan juga rupanya, Sona-chan kamu harus memberi salep untuk mengobati Saji-san karena gigitan nyamuk."

"Kamu benar Naruto-kun. Aku minta karena sifatnya itu."

"Tidak perlu kok! Mungkin dia berpikir kalau aku akan bertindak sesuatu yang membuatnya harus memastikannya sendiri dan mengikuti kita kemana-mana. Lagipula ini bukanlah pertama kalinya kan!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Um, Sona-chan! Maaf merepotkanmu untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tak tahu harus memberikan apa untuk membalas kebaikanmu." Susah payah Naruto merangkai kata-kata yang tidak akan membuat Sona ngambek.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, kamu tidaklah perlu memberikan apa-apa. Lihat! Boneka ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

Sona mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka Beruang-Kutub hasil kemenagan Naruto di Game Center tadi. Naruto hanya tersenyum cerah dengan apa yang diucapkan Sona.

**• ~ Tempat Ku Sekarang ~ • ~**

Ke-esokan harinya ketika sepulang sekolah Rias menyuruh semua Budak Iblis-nya.

Setelah berdehem pelan Rias mulai membuka suara.

"Untuk malam ini, semua pekerjaan kontrak dengan Manusia kita hentikan berkenaan dengan di adakannya pertemuan dari Tiga Kekuatan Besar dari Kubu Akhirat."

Respon dari tiap-tiap orang yang mendengar pertemuan antar perwakilan dari Malaikat, Iblis, dan Malaikat Jatuh berbeda-beda.

Pertemuan dari tiga fraksi yang pernah saling mengalahkan satu sama menjadi kesan tersendiri.

Tiga Kubu Akhirat hanya melakukan gencatan senjata, kesalahan sedikit saja maka akan menyulut api peperangan kembali.

Pertemuan ini akan menjadi penentu dimana tercipta Perdamaian atau Kehancuran.

Naruto membuka suara "Apa yang kalian inginkan dari pertemuan itu?"

"Tentunya kami menginginkan perdamaian." Akeno yang duduk diantara Koneko dan Issei memberikan tanggapannya.

"Yang kau maksud 'Kami' itu siapa? Iblis kah!, Malaikat?, Malaikat Jatuh?, Atau semua Mahkluk penghuni dunia ini? "

Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya Yuuto Kiba berucap "Semua menginginkan apa yang namanya Perdamaian Misaki-san."

Mendengar penuturan dari Kiba- Naruto memejamkan matanya, Naruto kembali membuka suara.

"Jika kesepakatan perdamaian itu terwujud! Kalau tidak bagaimana? Tentunya kalian akan tetap memusuhi satu sama lain, dan diakhir puncak peperangan-pun takkan terhindarkan lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan kalian semua tapi, "

Naruto menggantung ucapannya itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan "Jika dampak peperangan yang dilakukan kalian berimbas pada mereka yang tidak tahu menahu akan hal ini. Maka, aku yang akan bertindak."

Pada detik membuka mata, lonjakan energi keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Dan semua orang berkeringat dingin dibuatnya.

Lalu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dengan diam. Setelah kepergian Naruto,

**• ~ Tempat Ku Sekarang ~ • ~**

Rias dan anggota kelompoknya memahami apa yang membuat Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Kehidupan yang dijalani Naruto dimasa lalu yang membuatnya sangat tidak mengampuni adanya kekerasan terutama pada orang-orang yang dianggapnya berharga.

Issei tahu Naruto hanya ingin tidak ada yang tersakiti satu sama lain. Naruto memang mengatakan tak ingin ikut campur lebih dalam, tapi Issei menyakini bahwa itu tidaklah menjadi jaminan jika menyangkut orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Ise-san..." Asia memanggil Issei yang berada disampingnya, memegang erat lengan Issei untuk meredakan rasa takut yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Issei menepuk-nepuk kepala Asia lalu berkata "Jangan khawatir Asia, tidak akaa ada lagi peperang." Hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkannya pada gadis yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri ini, walau nyatanya Issei pun tak tahu jika skenario terburuk bisa saja terjadi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Misaki-san..!"

Issei terkesiap dengan apa yang diucapkan Asia.

"Ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-san?"

Asia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu berucap "Aku pikir untuk menghibur hati Misaki-san, aku tahu Misaki-san adalah orang yang baik."

Issei tahu kalau Asia adalah gadis yang benar-benar baik. Asia gadis yang penakut dan banyak diliputi kegelisahan.

Saat ini Asia sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto yang berdiam diri di koridor sekolah lama yang menjadi markas kelompok Rias Gremory. Dan Issei melihat dari kejauhan.

Takut-takut Asia mendekati Naruto yang terlihat sedang berdiam diri dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh entah kemana. Belum sempat Asia mengucapkan sepatah katapun Naruto lebih dulu berucap sambil membalikan badan.

"Asia-chan soal yang tadi aku minta maaf sudah..membuatmu..k-ketakutan."

Asia hanya mengangguk, Asia yakin bahwa didepannya kini benar-benar Seorang Naruto yang ia kenal.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf Misaki-san, suatu yang wajar jika menyangkut keselamatan orang-orang yang kamu sayangi."

Tetap saja Naruto masih merasa bersalah karenanya, lalu Naruto mendekati Asia dan menepuk-nepuk sayang kepala Asia. "Panggilnya Naruto saja yah! Karena kamu sudah seperti adik bagiku."

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat wajah Asia memerah.

Dari jauh Issei menghembuskan nafas lega. Dari tempat yang berbeda Rias tersenyum melihatnya.

**• ~ Tempat Ku Sekarang ~ • ~**

Anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib beserta dengan Naruto memasuki ruang dimana pertemuan dari perwakilan dari tiap-tiap golongan penghuni akhirat dilakukan. Yang menjadi tempat pertumuan ini adalah di gedung Sekolah baru bertepat diruang Staf Guru.

Setelah memasuki ruangan, seketika suasan ketegangan tercium sesaat memasuki ruangan yang dijadikan pertemuan dari Tiga Kubu Akhirat.

Pertemuan dari tiga kekuatan besar dari kubu akhirat berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ok! Jika semuanya sudah hadir, mari kita mulai."

Ucapan dari orang yang berambut crimson atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Maou Sirzechs Lucifer memulai pertemuan.

"Sirzechs.. Pertama-tama mari kita mulai dengan anak muda yang berdiri disebelah adik Serafall. Bagaimana?"

Semua mata memandang kearah orang yang dibicarakan oleh Gubernur Jendral Malaikat Jatuh Azazel.

Azazel melanjutkan "Akan lebih baik bicarakan yang ringan-ringan dulu, kita harus memperlakukan "Tamu" dengan baik benarkan. Michael, Serafall"

"Hm, aku setuju." Michael menyahut dengan senyuman menyejukannya.

"Aku juga setuju~" begitupun Serafall beserta dengan kedipan matanya ke arah Naruto.

Sirzechs Lucifer pun menyetujui yang Azazel katakan dengan senyuman diwajahnya dia pun berujar "Lagipula Dia telah membantu Kelompok dari Adikku dari penyerangan yang dilakukan pihak Malaikat Jatuh benarkan! Azazel."

Azazel yang mendengar itupun hanya mengibaskan tangannya, tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sirzechs tentang penyerangan yang dilakukan bawahannya Kokabiel.

Sirzechs memulai "Nah! Aku bisa memanggilmu dengan apa?"

Orang yang ditanya hanya menjawab singkat "Naruto."

"Baiklah. Naruto-kun, pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu karena telah membantu Kelompok Iblis Adikku Rias Gremory."

Naruto kembali mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kini Azazel yang angkat bicara dan mengucapkan "Aku heran, kenapa adik Sirzechs ini tak mengambilnya menjadi Budak Iblisnya yah!"

Rias yang merasa orang dibicarakan oleh Azazel angkat bicara "Saya tidak seserakah yang Anda kira Gubernur Jendral Malaikat Jatuh."

"Oh begitu yah... Hm, aku rasa Iblis adalah Mahkluk yang serakah."

"I-Itu sifat alami kami, Kaum Iblis." Rias yang sejatinya tak menyukai Azazel dibuat tergagap karena disinggung Iblis mempunyai sifat yang serakah.

"Bercerminlah pada masa lalu Azazel." Yang mengatakan itu adalah Malaikat bersayap emas yang dikenal sebagai salah satu dari empat Seraph, Michael.

"Jangan berbicara tentang masa lalu Michael, cara bicaramu sudah menyerupai Tuhan saja."

"Itu karena Aku pengikut Setia-Nya."

Sirzechs hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, apapun yang keluar dari mulut Azazel akan mengundang pertengkaran.

"Hey kalian berdua hentikan." Kini Serafall pun ikut-ikutan nimbrung menengenahi Azazel dan Michael yang mulai berseteru.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa terbengong ria, dan setitik keringat jatuh di bagian belakng kepalanya.

"Mari kita bahas tentang penyerangan yang Kokabiel dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh." Ucapan Sirzechs menghentikan ketegangan yang terjadi antara Michael dan Azazel.

Azazel pun angkat bicara mengenai hal yang diucapkan Sirzechs. "Mengenai hal itu aku tidak tahu menahu soal penyerangan yang dilakukan Kokabiel."

Azazel melanjutkan "Dia mencoba untuk membuat gencatan senjata yang dilakukan oleh pihak dari Surga dan Dunia Bawah yang dihuni oleh Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh kembali memanas."

"Dengan cara menyerang teritori Iblis didunia Manusia."

"Yah! Seperti yang kau katakan Sirzechs, setelah mengetahui akan niatnya itu kemudian aku mengirim Vali untuk menghentikannya, tapi apa yang terjadi... Shinobi-kun menghentikannya lebih dulu."

"Jadi yang ingin kamu katakan bahwa kita semua terlambat mengantisipasi itu semua."

"Tepat seperti yang kau ucapkan Michael." Azazel membenarkan ucapan dari Michael.

"Kita terlalu tenggelam sampai-sampai melupakan mereka yang ingin mengusik ketenangan ini." Kali ini Serafall mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kalian dari pihak Iblis dan Malaikat yang terlambat."

"Justru semua ini berawal dari pihakmu Azazel." Sirzechs angkat bicara merasa tak terima dengan apa yang diucapkan Azazel.

Kelompok Iblis Sona Sitri dan Rias Gremory mengangguk meng-iya-kan dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Maou mereka.

Azazel pun kembali angkat bicara "Sudah aku bilangkan bahwa aku tidak mengetahui hal itu, tidak menjadi jaminan seorang pimpinan menjadi otak dari yang dilakukan bawahanmu kan!. Lagipula Kokabiel telah menerima hukuman yang setimpal karena perbuatannya itu."

Michael melirik kearah Naruto lalu berucap "Naruto-kun, siapa Mereka yang menghuni tubuhmu itu, apa mereka sumber dari pancaran energi yang menyelimuti tubuhmu."

Semua pandangan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto. Apa yang diucapkan Michael.

"Mereka temanku." Naruto menjawab sangat singkat.

"Begitu yah! Mereka yang ada ditubuhmu adalah Makhluk dengan kekuatan tinggi pasti memandang manusia remeh."

Michael melanjutkan "Sama halnya Kami Makhluk yang dianugerahi kekuatan adakalanya kami menganggap Manusia begitu rendah dan tak pantas disejajarkan dengan kami, Kami lupa akan satu hal bahwa Manusia memiliki sifat yang pantang menyerah. Mereka berusaha menutupi semua kekurangan yang mereka miliki, dan kamu yang telah membuktikannya, aku tak tahu pasti apa yang membuat Mereka(para Bijuu) berubah pandangannya terhadapmu Naruto-kun. Kamu seorang Manusia yang melampaui batas antar Manusia dan Dewa."

Semua mata kembali memandang Naruto yang saat ini sedang dibicarakan oleh Michael.

"Baiklah, mari kita kembali ke pembahasan."

...

Begitu banyak percakapan-percakapan yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Untuk seorang Naruto yang pada dasarnya bukanlah seseorang dengan kepribadian pemikir keras, membuatnya tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh Orang yang mewakili masing-masing dari Fraksinya sendiri-sendiri.

Dan karena Naruto tak mengetahui banyak tentang akar permasalahan dari Kubu Akhirat menjadi poin dimana ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

Keputusan yang diambil oleh tiga kubu penghuni akhirat ini adalah Perdamaian.

Suatu putusan yang membuat semua orang yang menghadiri pertemuan ini menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Keputusan telah diambil, bagaimana kalau kita meminta pendapat dari Dua Naga Surgawi dan Dewa dari Dunia lain disana." Usulan Azazel pun disambut baik oleh semuanya.

Dimulai dari pemilik Divine Dividing yang bernama Vali "Selama masih bisa bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat itu tidak masalah buat ku."

Kemudian Naruto "Tak banyak yang akan aku ucapkan, aku setuju-setuju saja kalau menjamin keamanan orang-orang terdekatku, lagi pula kedatanganku ke Dunia ini bukan untuk mencampuri urusan kalian."

Dan Issei. (Kalian sudah pada tau dong apa yang di katakan oleh Issei, jadi kita skip saja ok!)

Dan begitulan jalannya Konferensi berjalan dengan lancar.

~ • ~ Tempat Ku Sekarang ~ • ~

"Ugh! Kurama...apa yang terjadi."

[Akhirnya kau sudah sadar Naruto. Barusan aku mengambil alih tubuhmu sebentar dan mengakrifkan Kurama Mode untuk melawan]

"Melawan? Apa maksudmu Kurama."

[Lihatlah sekelilingmu Naruto]

Mengikuti arahan dari Kurama -Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, ada orang-orang yang terdiam dan ada orang-orang yang masih bisa bergerak leluasa tapi dengan mimik wajah yang menampilkan keseriusan."

"Apa yang terjadi..."

"Kita di "hentikan" Shinobi-kun. Kemampuan dari Secred Gear "Forbidden Balor View" dari salah satu Budak Iblisnya Rias. Hanya orang-orang dengan kemampuan tinggi yang tidak terkena efeknya." Azazel lah yang menjawab ketidak tahuan Naruto.

"Apa dia yang melakukannya?"

"Kurasa tidak, mungkin ini penyerangan, dimana ada pihak-pihak yang ingin bersekutu disana juga ada pihak yang ingin menentangnya. Dan yang sekarang kita alami adalah itu."

Azazel melirik Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ke kaki lalu berujar "Jadi itu wujud aslimu ya! Karakteristik seorang Dewa, aura yang menguar dari tubuhmu apa itu chakra?"

"Kau tahu soal chakra?"

"Hanya sedikit, lagipula aku lebih tertarik dengan Secred Gear."

"Baguslah...hem, ada yang datang!"

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu suasana dipenuhi oleh ketegangan, sebuah lingkaran yang bercahaya muncul di atas meja.

Azazel tertawa melihatnya dan Sirzechs memasang wajah yang sulit diartikan

"Lingkaran sihir Leviathan."

Azazel megatakan itu dan Naruto mengerenyitkan dahi.

Azazel melanjutkan "Itu adalah lingkaran sihir milik Maou Leviathan yang asli."

"Apa maksudmu err..."

Naruto mengantungkan ucapannya karena bingung harus memanggil Azazael dengan sebutan apa.

"Panggil saja Azazel itu sudah cukup."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu Seorang wanita muncul dari dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian semua, para Maou saat ini?"

Wanita itu menyapa ke-dua Maou.

"Oh! Ada Azazel dan Michael juga yah..!"

Wanita yang muncul dalam lingkaran berkata seperti itu saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan orang lain selain dari ke-dua Maou.

"Seorang yang mewarisi darah dari Leviathan sebelumnya. Cattleya Leviathan. Apa artinya semua ini?"

Sirzechs yang mengucapkan itu

"Leviathan sebelumnya?" Naruto berkata dengan nada kebingungan didalamnya.

"Itu ceritanya sangat panjang."

Azazel lah yang menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

Si wanita yang sudah dikonfirmasi bernama Cattleya Leviathan itu, mengeluarkan senyuman sinis ketika melihat Naruto. Lalu berkata.

"Hm, Dewa dari Dunia Lain-dono, kau tak ada hubungannya dengan ini, jadi bisakan kau tidak berbicara untuk barang sejenak."

"Aku tidak peduli." Naruto hanya menjawab singkat.

Mengiraukan Naruto- Cattleya Leviathan kembali berbicara "Para anggota golongan Maou lama hampir semuanya sudah memutuskan bekerjasama dengan [Khaos Brigade]."

"...Apa! Apa yang tadi dia katakan!? Oi, Azazel..! Dan apa itu Khaos Brigade?"

Naruto kembali ikut-ikutan nimbrung dan mengemukakan ketidak tahuannya pada Azazel, dan Azazel hanya menganggapi dengan membuang nafas lelah karena memakluminya.

"Jadi ini perselisihan diantara Mereka yang memegang pemerintahan lama dan yang baru, sudah menjadi berskala besar rupanya. Hah...Iblis juga sungguh menyulitkan."

Azazel hanya tersenyum mengatakannya seolah tidak terlalu peduli.

"Cattleya, jadi kalian bermaksud melakukan kudeta?"

"Ya seperti yang kau ucapkan Sirzechs."

"Cattleya, kenapa?"

"Kami hanya ingin Dunia yang baru, dan kami sendiri yang akan mewujudkannya."

"...Jadi kalian mengumpulkan pemberontak Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh yang ingin dunia mereka sendiri dan bumi baru yang mereka kuasai. Dan perantara semua ini adalah sang [Ouroboros] Ophis."

"Oro- apalah itu namanya, jadi siapa dia."

Naruto menanyai tentang [Ouroboros] Ophis dan Azazel kembali yang menjawabnya.

"Naga terkuat di puncak kekuatan yang bahkan ditakuti oleh Tuhan."

"Apaa...sampai ditakuti Tuhan. Begitu yah! Dunia ini benar-benar aneh."

Naruto pernah membaca buku tentang ajaran keagamaan dan dari itu dia tahu siapa itu Tuhan. Dia [Tuhan] yang megatur segala sesuatu yang ada didunia. Cukup aneh juga bahwa ada kekuatan yang ditakuti oleh-Nya. Di Dimensi Shinobi yang Naruto tahu adalah Kami-sama.

"Cattleya-chan! Kenapa kamu melakukan hal seperti ini!?.

Cattleya menunjukkan ekspresi benci pada ucapan Serafall.

"Serafall, beraninya kau bertindak tak tahu malu begitu, sebagai orang yang mencuri posisi [Leviathan] dariku! Aku adalah keturunan dari Leviathan yang asli! Akulah yang lebih berhak menjadi Maou!"

"Cattleya-chan...aku...aku..."

Serafall yang tak tahu harus bicara apalagi hanya mampu terdiam.

"Jangan khawatir, Serafall. Hari ini aku akan membunuhmu di tempat ini dan merebut sendiri titel [Leviathan] itu! Lalu, Ophis akan menjadi Tuhan dari dunia yang baru. Tak masalah meski dia hanya menjadi simbol. [Sistem] dan hukum, semua doktrin akan ditentukan oleh kami. Michael, Azazel, dan Lucifer—Sirzechs, zaman kalian sudah berakhir."

Mendengar perkataan Cattleya membuat Naruto angkat bicara.

"Dunia yang baru? Jadi apapun yang kalian rencanakan itu akan berimbas pada orang-orang yang berada diluar sana yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian.

"Yah...seperti itulah...akan kami ubah Dunia tanpa Tuhannya ini. Kami akan menatanya kembali dari awal."

"Karena aku sudah berada disini, dan penghalang itu memungkinkan aku tidak bisa keluar, jadi apa mau dikata padahal aku tak ingin masuk jauh lebih dalam, yah...mau tidak mau aku harus mencegahnya kan!"

"Kau." Cattleya mendesis dengan apa yang diucapakan Naruto.

Lalu disisi lain Azazel hanya cekikikan dengan sendirinya.

"Azazel, apanya yang lucu?

Otomatis itu membuat Cattleya menjadi lebih geram dibuatnya.

"Hahaha, jadi beginilah Dunia kami Shinobi-kun, maafkan kami yang justru menyeretmu dalam masalah ini, tapi ini bukan unsur kesengajaan loh!."

"Azazel, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku ingin menutup mulutnya itu."

Naruto meminta pendapat pada Azazel.

"Yah! Terserah kau saja, lagipula aku tak berminat bertarung dengan berandalan seperti mereka."

Cattleya berteriak. "Azazel! Beraninya kau menghina kami sejauh itu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu gelombang aura sihir memancar dari tubuhnya.

"Sirzechs, Michael, biarkan aku yang

Menanganinya, kalian lihat dan duduk dengan santai saja. Lagipula aku ingin melihat kemampuan Shinobi-kun ini secara langsung ok!."

Azazel kemudian berdiri dan merapikan sedikit pakaiannya lalu matanya melirik ke arah Naruto lalu berucapa "Lihatlah ini baik-baik Shinobi-kun apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka yang memberontak."

Setelah mengatakan itu Azazel mulai mengeluarkan aura suram, dan kembali mengucapkan kata-kata mengejek pada Cattleya.

"...Cattleya, apa kau berniat untuk menyerah?"

Cattleya yang merasa dipermalukan hanya mendengus kasar.

"Kau sombong sekali rupanya Malaikat Jatuh, coba kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi."

Seperti itu lah yang di ucapkan Cattleya. Setelah mengatakan itu dia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

Mendengar ucapan yang Cattleya katakan, Azazel menunjuk jendela dengan tangannya sambil berucap.

"Begitu yah... Hem, sayang sekali."

Tangan Azazel diselimuti aura yang mengerikan lalu tercipta sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari partikel cahaya. Dan Azazel melemparkannya kearah luar.

DHUAAAAAAARRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi, setelah itu sebagian besar dari para Penyihir yang berada di area luar ruangan pertemuan lenyap seketika.

Azazel membentangkan dua belas sayap hitamnya, sebelum terbang keluar Azazel berbicara pada Naruto.

"Shinobi-kun, biar aku saja yang menutup mulutnya itu, kau hadapi saja mereka yang terus bertambah jumlahnya itu."

Azazel menunjuk kumpulan para Penyihir yang mulai berdatangan kembali melalui lingkaran sihir.

Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu mengucapkan "Akan jauh lebih buruk jika orang sadis sepertimu yang melawan mereka."

Naruto mengomentari tindakan Azazel yang menurutnya tak berperikemanusiaan itu.

"Itu sudah jadi konsekuensinya, jika di biarkan akan jauh lebih berbahaya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Azazel terbang keluar dengan ke-enam pasang sayapnya.

Kemudian Naruto membalik badan dan bertatap langsung pada Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael.

Menghembuskan nafas lelah Naruto mulai membuka mulut.

"Di sini aku hanya seorang "Tamu yang terdampar" jadi...apa boleh aku melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi di Dunia ini?."

"Tidak ada yang melarangmu melakukannya."

"Hajar mereka semua Naru-kun~"

Setelah itu Naruto meloncat keluar jendela dengan Kurama Mode.

Ditempat lain Rias dan Issei menuju ruang dimana Gasper disekap dan digunakan kekuatannya oleh para Penyihir.

Dan dilain tempat Azazel dengan Cattleya sudah memulai pertarungan sengitnya.

"S-Siapa dia?"

Si Penyihir A berbicara seperti itu sambil melihat ke arah datangnya Naruto.

"A-Apa ini? Kekuatan macam apa yang Dia bawa!"

Disebelahnya Penyihir B juga mengatakan akan kekagetannya merasakan kehadiran dan kekuatan yang ia rasakan dari Naruto.

"Tak peduli Dia siapa atau seberapa kuat Dia tugas kita mendukung rencana Cattleya-sama. Seraaaaaang!"

[[ Seraaaangg! ]]

Si Penyihir C memerintahkan untuk menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan.

Semua Penyihir yang menyerang Naruto menciptakan blok-blok sihir dengan berbagai warna dan kemudian ditembakan kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa itu diarahkan padanya hanya menghindar sana-sini dengan kecepatan tingginya.

"Fiiuuh...kalau begini tidak akan ada habisnya..baiklah!"

Naruto yang berhasil menghidar kemudian mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

***Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu***

Seketika jumlah Naruto berkalilipat bertambah dan terus bertambah hingga hampir menyamai seluruh penyihir yang ada.

Azazel yang melihat itu dari tempat lain hanya berucap "Wah! Wah! Dia sudah memulai rupanya."

"Hey...! Jangan menghiraukan orang yang menjadi lawan bertarungmu Malaikat Jatuh."

Cattleya berteriak marah karena merasa diremehkan oleh Azazel yang membelakangi dirinya.

"Huh! Kau mengganggu kesenagan orang lain saja."

"Diam Kau... Rasakan ini."

Cattleya kembali melancarkan serangannya pada Azazel, dan begitu pula Azazel membalasnya. Mereka bertarung seperti dunia milik sendiri.

Getaran-getaran hebat terjadi setelah serangan dari masing-masing berbenturan.

Sirzechs yang masih duduk dengan tenang bersama Michael dan Serafall hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah dengan pertarungan yang dilakukan oleh Azazel dengan Cattleya.

"Mereka sudah gila-gilaan rupanya."

Michael hanya tersenyum seperti biasa menaggapi keluhan dari Sirzechs disampingnya lalu mengatkan "Begitulah Azazel."

Berbeda denga ke-duanya Serafall sedang terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Waaahh! Naru-kun ada banyak~"

Melihat Serafall yang seperti itu membuat Sirzechs dan Michael menghembuskan nafas lelah kembali.

Kembali Sirzechs dan Michael berfokus untuk mempertahankan perisai agar tidak runtuh akibat pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung di halaman sekolah itu.

Kembali ke pertarungan Naruto vs Penyihir.

Dua kubu tercipta, dibagian kiri ada kubu dari para penyihir dan dibagian kanan ada kubu dari Naruto dan para Bunshinnya.

Udara tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak diantara kedua kubu. Satu sama lain saling memandang. Dan-

[[ Seraaaaaang! ]]

[[ Seraaaaaang! ]]

**To Be Continue**


End file.
